Un bain, Monsieur Potter?
by MadChan-Meuhmeuh
Summary: Ha c'qu'on est bien quand on est dans son bain... on fait des p'tites bubulles... Severus Snape adorait prendre des bains... Il aurait juste fallu qu'on ne vienne pas l'embeter... Juste ça... Fics Yaoi. SSHP. Réédition et fin.
1. S'qu'on est bien quand on est dans son b

_Bonjouuurrrr -_

_Avant toute chose je tiens a préciser que ceci est une réédition de la fics. Nous avons enfin réussi à la finir de ce fait nous avons pensé que lui donner un petit coup de dépoussiérage serait le bienvenue :)_

_Alors bonne redécouverte pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu quelques chapitres, et bonne découverte pour les autres :)_

_Dans le duo __**Maddy - Meuhmeuh**__, je suis Meuhmeuh, ou Warriormeuh pour ceux qui ont déjà lu de mes fics ( et qui sont toujours vivants... bravo :D ) ..._

_Je vous présente donc notre bébé..._

_**"Un Bain, Monsieur Potter?"**_

_Qui vous pouvez facilement le deviner, parle de bain... et de Monsieur Potter... hum..._

_.-._

_Premundo :_

_Ceci est __**slash Severus/Harry**__, un __**yaoi**__, un bisouillage entre messieurs, un calinouillage entre bishou consentants et irrémédiablement __**gay**_

_Donc pour tout ceux que cela dérange... allez lire ailleurs si on y est :D..._

_( voila ... ça... c'est fait :o) )_

_.-._

_Secundo :_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent __**à pas nous**__ même si Maddy me soutient que Ryry est à elle, je ne suis pas dupe..._

_Parait qu'ils appartiennent à une certaine JK R. ... mais je voudrais quand même avoir des preuves..._

_Il est possible que le canard en plastique m'appartienne mais ça aussi, rien n'est plus incertain..._

_.-._

_Tertio:_

_Les chapitres sont courts, en moyenne 4 pages... mais c'est voulu. Car en fin de compte cette fics est un petit plaisir égoïste entre Maddy et moi, et ça nous amuse de s'envoyer la babale... en trouvant des fins à nos chapitres les plus horribles possibles pour que la copilote patauge pour continuer :D_

_Donc chaque chapitre sera en alternance: De moi puis de Maddy, puis de moi, puis de Maddy... etc etc etc... jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une fin...héhéhé_

_bref..._

_.-._

_Quarto:_

_Le premier chapitre est donc de moi ( nan partez paaaaaaaaaasssssss ), et il met en scène Sévérus dans son bain... ( j'en vois deja qui reviennent... lol)..._

_.-._

_Cinquo:_

_Bonne lectureuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh o_

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Ah s'qu'on est bien quand on est dans son bain... On fait des ptites bubules on joue au sous-marin ... aaaaaahhhh S'QU'ON EST BIIIEEEENNNN QUAND ON EST DANS SON BAIIINNNN"

_.-._

Severus, Snape de son nom, chantait à tue tête dans son bain, le corps complètement plongé dans l'eau savonneuse, il se laissait aller à son passe temps favori : traumatiser ses peintures murales par des chants gutturaux et totalement faux ...

C'était un petit plaisir simple, mais voir s'enfuir en courant l'effigie de Serpentard ou celle d'un de ses ancêtres, les mains sur les oreilles le mettait en forme à chaque fois...

Ho bien sûr, il pourrait très bien chanter moins fort et surtout moins faux, mais pourquoi faire quelque chose simplement alors qu'on peut le faire MIEUX! Et les rendre fous c'était le MIEUX qu'il pouvait faire. Foi de Severus.

_.-._

"DES PITITES BUBULES... UN SOUS MARIIINNN... LA LA LAL AAAAAAAA"

_.-._

On aurait pu croire que le Snape était d'un naturel à préférer les douches aux bains...

_'ha bon?'_

Oui, on aurait tendance à croire ça en effet...

_'j'savais pas'_

Pas grave... je peux?

_'oui oui, continuez...'_

_.-._

Merci... Donc comme je disais, on aurait pu croire que le Professeur de Potion le plus réputé de l'Angleterre

_'et du monde'_

... et du monde , était d'un naturel à préférer les douches aux bains, et pourtant cela était faux. Severus ne jurait que par un bon bain au tilleul et à la mousse abondante, seul et unique moyen de détendre ses muscles endoloris et sa peau desséchée par les effluves de potions corrosives...

_.-._

" s'qu'on est biiiiiiieeeeeenn... la laaa... son baiiiiinnnnn "

_.-._

Ses ablutions journalières se faisaient le soir, au coucher du soleil et nul n'osait le déranger à ces heures précises... Albus avait essayé une fois et

_'Et il s'en était mordu les doigts, le vieux fou'_

C'est ce que j'allais dire...

_'Un coup de baguette et zou un bâton de réglisse dans le ...'_

SEVERUS!

_'Voui?'_

Je raconte ou vous le faites?

_'Ho pardon, je me remémorais ce souvenir si cher à ma mémoire...'_

Moui je m'en doute...

_.-._

Bref, nul ne le dérangeait jamais, question de survie!

_'Gnark gnark gnark'_

C'est pour cela, que plongé dans les méandres mousseux de son bain, Severus se laissait aller à penser, à réfléchir, à parcourir le pays de ses rêves...

_'Ca fait pas un peu trop romantique là?'_

Si , mais c'est voulu en fait...

_'Ha... nan parce qu'à la base je suis pas, super-super romantique vous savez...'_

On sait ne vous inquiétez pas! Je peux?

_'Ho? je vous ai encore interrompue c'est ça? pardon, poursuivez...'_

Merci!

_.-._

Et que pouvions nous donc trouver dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui?

Et bien des milliers de choses ma foi.

Un amour passionné pour son métier, une haine incalculable pour les bonbons au citron, une tendresse particulière pour les canards en plastique, mais surtout, surtout, une rage folle contre HARRY POTTER!

_'Argh... il faut vraiment que nous parlions de lui?'_

Oui, si je veux faire mon boulot, oui...

_'Et en quoi il consiste... votre boulot?'_

A raconter votre vie, très cher, c'est vous qui m'avez demandé, vous avez oublié?

_'Hum... encore une idée à la con d'Albus voui...'_

Le professeur de potion se renfrogna dans son bain, laissant apparaître une grande exaspération sur les traits de son visage...

_'Vous êtes forcée de faire ça?'_

Quoi?

_'Décrire tout ce que je fais...'_

D'après vous...

_'Mouais... bon ça va, continuez, je dirais plus rien...'_

Bien!

_.-._

Harry Potter, deux petits mots, mais qui pourtant rendaient fou le maître de potion.

Ce sale morveux, comme il aimait tant à l'appeler,

_'Faut dire ça lui va bien'_

Ce sale morveux, donc, avait en lui un don rare... celui de faire sortir de ses gonds son professeur, et cela A CHAQUE FOIS.

Un mot, un geste, un murmure et voila que Severus Snape partait en campagne anti Potter...

_'Il faut bouter les Potter hors de Poudlard, Mouhahahah'_

Très drôle...

_'Ha, ça va hein, si on peut même plus rigoler...'_

Mouais...

_.-._

Les conséquences de cette haine, me demanderez vous?

Très simple, un chaos inconcevable lors des cours de potions, où les élixirs ratés faisaient concurrences aux nombres de points retirés aux Griffondors, ainsi qu'une quantité inimaginable d'heures de retenues où Potter nettoyait de fond en comble tout ce qui pouvait exister de sale et de graisseux dans Poudlard...

_'Je sens venir la blague vaseuse'_

Hein? Non pas de blague pourquoi?

_'Graisseux, nettoyer tout ce qu'il y a de graisseux dans Poudlard'_

Oui ... et?

_'Je suis connu pour être appelé " le con graisseux" par tous mes élèves, dont et SURTOUT Potter... donc je me disais que vous alliez faire une blague la dessus...'_

Non, pas du tout, je n'y avais même pas pensé...

_'Ah .. autant pour moi...'_

Pas grave...

_.-._

Donc Potter nettoyait de fond en comble tout ce qu'il y avait de plus graisseux dans Poudlard, sauf bien entendu les cheveux de son maître de Potion.

_'Héééé vous aviez dit que...'_

Ben je comptais pas le faire, mais j'l'ai trouvée bonne quand vous m'en avez parlé... donc...

_'Traitresse'_

Pour vous servir...

Je considère donc que je peux donc continuer...

_.-._

Toutes ces retenues n'avaient qu'un but : Humilier Potter!

Bon cela permettait aussi d'avoir les cachots les plus rutilants d'Angleterre, mais cela ne restait qu'en option .

Pourtant, malgré toutes ses humiliations, malgré les points enlevés, les insultes criées, murmurées, sifflées, Potter ne baissait pas les yeux. Potter continuait à résister encore et toujours au Professeur Severus Snape...

Et il fallait bien avouer que cette ténacité avait fini par créer à l'intérieur de Severus, un sentiment de respect envers ce morveux. Et cela décontenançait au plus au point notre cher professeur.

_'J'ai jamais dit que je le respectais'_

Mais vous le respectez...

_'... Pas une raison pour que tout le monde le sache...'_

Je raconte votre vie, alors je raconte votre VRAI vie, pas celle que vous voulez montrer, sinon je serais pas là, à vous admirer entrain de faires vos ablutions avec un canard en plastique et du bain moussant au tilleul.

_'Gna gna gna'_

Très mature , vraiment...

_.-._

Puis, peu à peu, avec l'aide du temps, ce respect s'était transformé en quelque chose de moins précis, de plus flou...

Un sentiment qu'il ne désirait pas s'était installé dans son être et avait revendiqué la place. Il trouvait les lieux agréables et ne comptait pas s'en déloger.

_'Pas faute d'avoir essayer'_

Je m'en doute...

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, notre cher professeur de potion, célibataire de son état et totalement et irrémédiablement gay, s'était retrouvé avec un énorme béguin pour Harry Potter... Pas de quoi le réjouir, loin de là...

_'LOIN DE LA...'_

Oui, oui on sait...

_.-._

Oh bien entendu, il avait tenté de nombreuses potions d'oublis en tout genre, même de la magie noire, mais rien n'y faisait, son coeur avait choisi pour lui, et cela sans son accord...

_'Je témoigne, on m'a rien demandé à moi...'_

C'est pour cela, que tous les soirs, de tous les jours, de toutes les semaines, de sa fichue vie de Professeur, le beau Severus Snape, prenait un bain pour se détendre...

Car aimer la personne que l'on déteste le plus au monde, ce n'est pas de tout repos, surtout si cette personne vous hait autant que vous l'abhorrez...

_'Gentil de pas avoir mis, " adorez"'_

De rien, c'était pour mettre un effet de style dans la phrase...

_'Ha... nan mais j'apprécie l'attention quand même...'_

Pas de soucis, j'suis là pour ça .

_.-._

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Severus entendit un bruit qu'il ne supportait décidément pas...

Un bruit de porte... quelqu'un OSAIT taper à sa porte... à l'heure de son bain... cette personne devait avoir envie de mourir...

_'A moins qu' Albus ait apprécié le réglisse'_

SEV!

_'Ho ça va...'_

_.-._

Sortant de son cocon d'eau chaude, se ceignant d'une serviette autour de la taille, le maître de potion se dirigea d'un air peu engageant vers son agresseur.

Car, OUI , on l'avait agressé, nul ne le dérangeait lors de son bain... JAMAIS!

Prenant au passage sa baguette, il ouvrit la porte, faisant disparaître d'un revers de la main le peu de mousse qui glissait le long de son torse...

**"QUOI?"**

**oOo oOo oOo**

_**NDA**_

Voila... C'était donc le début...

A tout de suite pour le chapitre deux de Maddy nommé :

**"Pas sur qu'il ait compris"**

Zoux

Fanny


	2. Pas sur qu'il ait compris

**Bonjouuuuuuur ! Voilà c'est moi Maddy, pour le second chapitre et pour votre plus grande frayeur !**

**Donc maintenant, vous allez découvrir le point de vue de Harry, où comment Fanny essaie de rendre Snape sexy et comment Maddy bousille tous ses efforts :p**

**Bref, comme je suis pas douée pour écrire les prologues de chapitre mais que je suis bien obligée si un jour vous voulez lire ma merveilleuse écriture, je ferais bref : tous les persos sont à Rowling, les idées vicieuses à Fanny et les pannes d'inspiration à moi.**

**Donc bonne lecture, j'en dirais pas plus pour votre santé mentale, vous lirez assez de conneries par la suite :D**

**OoOoOoO**

Je m'appelais Harry Potter.

Bon c'est toujours le cas, mais il paraît que ça fait toujours plus classe d'employer du passé pour raconter une histoire, plus cohérent aussi…

Bref, là, tout de suite, dans l'instant, je cogite dans mon lit, n'arrivant pas à dormir.

Pourquoi ?

Plusieurs facteurs sont à prendre en considération : la pluie qui martèle inlassablement les carreaux, Ron qui s'agite dans son sommeil en marmonnant, Neville qui ronfle, mon pied droit qui me gratte…Alors pour trouver le sommeil, je réfléchis…à ma vie, ce qu'elle en est, ce qu'elle sera aussi. Non parce qu'il paraît que je devrais accomplir de grandes choses. Là sur le moment j'ai surtout envie d'aller aux toilettes, mais étant trop engourdi et emporté par le sommeil, je sais pertinemment que je ne me lèverais pas

Je me sens assez serein pour quelqu'un qui doit tuer ou se faire tuer d'un moment à l'autre. Ouais, finit les crises de nerf à répétition, le broyage du noir les yeux perdus dans le feu de cheminée en hiver, seul abandonné et incompris de tous…Non je suis bien entouré, à commencer par les trois agitateurs de mon dortoir dont deux qui m'empêchent de dormir. Bien des choses ont changé depuis la mort de Sirius. Je crois que j'ai grandis. Ron et Hermione ont enfin ouvert les yeux sur leur soi-disante amitié qui cachait bien plus que ça, Dumbledore s'est mis au régime après avoir fait une overdose de bonbons au citron, Mimi Geignarde a réussit à se noyer pour de bon on ne sait comment dans une cuvette au 5eme étage…

Bien sûr, certaines choses demeurent immuables. Hagrid a toujours des bestioles étranges plein les poches, Goyle persiste à essayer de faire croire qu'il a un cerveau, et Snape a toujours le nez crochu et un sale caractère.

Attention, je ne nie pas posséder moi-même un caractère _parfois_ exécrable me poussant à dire des choses que je regrette aussitôt, mais lui il faut avouer qu'il bat des records dans ce domaine. Un gramme de trop de machin innommable dans sa soupe en cours de potion et c'est le drame, on est sûr d'être collé. Enfin surtout moi. Nan, nan, je ne me prend pas pour le centre de Poudlard, c'est la vérité : Malfoy par exemple…Lui il passe son temps à se foutre ouvertement de Snape mais ce dernier ne le remarque pas.

Pourquoi il a la paix et pas moi d'abord ?

Non je ne suis pas jaloux, encore heureux. Et en plus, lui ses cheveux ne partent pas dans tous les sens, ils restent droit. Bon je ne dit pas que je suis très respectueux envers mon professeur de potion, mais je lui fais savoir ce que je pense de lui et il me le rend bien au moins.

Tient, mon pied droit ne me gratte plus.

Bref, ne nous éternisons pas sur lui, j'ai envie de dormir, pas de faire des cauchemars moi.

Le problème est que ça fait une semaine environ que j'hésite à aller le voir. Pourquoi ? Minute, j'y arrive.

Au bout de sept longues années passées à Poudlard à faire du Quidditch, j'ai fini par devenir le capitaine de mon équipe. _Enfin._ Et outre le fait que ça me fait passer des nuits blanche à préparer des plans d'attaque et toutes sortes de stratégies les plus vicieuses les unes que les autres, je dois aussi régler l'épineux problème que posent les entraînements.

Car oui, particulièrement cette année, les Serpentard ont décidé de faire chier leur monde et d'accaparer le terrain chaque week end. Ce qui fait que les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles se relaient pour s'entraîner un mercredi sur deux. Quand à nous les Gryffondors….Ben techniquement, on devrait s'arranger avec le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards. Seulement il s'avère qu'il s'agit de Malfoy, et non, depuis tout à l'heure je ne lui voue toujours pas un amour débordant. Cet égoïste garde donc le terrain rien que pour lui et son équipe de gorilles et m'a dit d'aller voir ça avec Snape si j'étais pas content.

J'ai pas enviiiiiie.

Seulement si on ne s'entraîne pas il va y avoir un problème au prochain match. Alors depuis une semaine j'essaie de me préparer psychologiquement à aller le voir. Pas facile…

Bon demain soir j'y vais…

Pourquoi le soir ? Ben parce que déjà demain, j'ai pas cours avec lui, et que la perspective de me faire copieusement insulter devant toute une foule d'élèves en plein jour ne m'enchante que très moyennement. Alors j'irais demain soir, après le dîner. Voilà. En plus, je ne risque pas de le déranger à cette heure là. Non, il sera sûrement en train de lire un traité sur les poisons, ou d'en concocter un tiens. Rien que d'imaginer Snape en train de jubiler comme un malade au beau milieu de la nuit devant un chaudron bouillonnant, j'en ai des frissons.

Remarque, moi je peux bien parler, mais il est deux heures du matin et je dois bien être le seul à penser à lui dans un moment pareil. Ou à penser à lui tout court.

Je m'endors enfin, rêvant de Malfoy décoiffé, de Dumbledore vêtu de papier de bonbon froissé, de cuvettes propres et d'amputation.

Le lendemain matin, je fais donc part de mon projet à toute l'équipe qui m'encourage vivement. Je reçois donc plusieurs conseils, des suggestions d'armes aussi, bref, j'ai l'impression de partir à la conquête d'une chose inaccessible, quête dont je ne reviendrais probablement pas vivant si je n'apprend pas le respect rapidement…Je le sens mal, mais les cours s'enchaînent si vite que je n'ai pas trop le temps d'y penser à vrai dire. Ce n'est qu'au dîner du soir, en croisant les yeux sombres de mon adorable professeur de potion, que je me souviens qu'il faut que j'aille le voir.

Au moment où je m'apprête donc à aller au bûcher, Hermione me fourre dans les mains une dizaine de gâteaux verdâtres, semblant avoir été piétinés par des doxys en furie. Je lance un regard septique à Ron qui hausse les épaules en épluchant son orange.

"Tiens me dit-elle, essaye d'en vendre quelques-uns à Snape, ça serait bien que les profs participent aussi."

Je dois mettre une bonne minute pour comprendre ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Et croyez-moi, une minute c'est long quand on a dans ses mains des espèces de fruits en décompositions et qu'on ne sait pas quoi en faire. Et là, je me rappelle…Hermione essaye désespérément depuis un mois de vendre des gâteaux aux élèves, afin de récolter de l'argent pour fournir un salaire aux elfes de maison. Ça fait cinq ans qu'on y travaille mais la pauvre fille n'a toujours pas compris que ça servait à rien.

Lui remettant ledit gâteaux dans ses mains, je lui explique qu'elle n'a qu'à les vendre à son _cher_ Ron parce que je me vois mal faire les yeux doux à Snape pour qu'il m'en achète quelques-uns.

Et je les laisse tous deux plantés là.

D'un pas traînant, je m'enfonce donc dans les profondeurs des cachots sombres et humides…

Il a une belle porte Snape. Si si, c'est vrai. Tellement agréable à regarder que je ne m'en lasse pas, ayant les yeux fixés dessus depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes. Je sais, si je veux lui parler, faudrait peut être que je lui fasse savoir que je suis là, il va pas deviner tout seul. Seulement je _veux_ pas. C'est gamin mais c'est comme ça.

En plus, y'a des bruits étranges qui proviennent de l'intérieur de ses appartements, ça m'inquiète. On dirait qu'il parle au téléphone mais la voix est aigu. Ça se trouve c'est pas lui. J'ai pas envie de le voir en charmante compagnie, genre Chourave en nuisette allumant un feu de cheminée.

Vision d'horreur. Argh non pas ça.

Je décolle enfin mon oreille de la porte, n'entendant rien de plus de cette manière, prend mon inspiration…et frappe.

J'entend des pas se précipitant vers la porte. Mon dieu j'ai peur.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée, et Snape apparaît en hurlant un "quoi' qui résonne longuement dans le couloir.

Mais y'a comme un léger problème. Il a juste une minuscule serviette de bain nouée autour de la taille. Rien de plus. Et il dégouline d'eau et de mousse.

_Snape se lave ?_

Trouvant plus judicieux de garder cette réflexion pour moi-même, je me contente de suivre, complètement hypnotisé, le cheminement d'une goutte d'eau descendant le long de son torse. La goutte disparaît dans l'interstice laisse par la serviette de bain. Une autre goutte hésite à tomber d'une de ses mèches de cheveux. Tombera ? Tombera pas ? Tombera ? Tomb…

Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par Snape qui réitère sa question encore plus fort. S'il était pas trempé, je jurerais qu'il m'a postilloné dessus. D'ailleurs la mousse qu'il a près des lèvres pourrait presque donner l'impression qu'il a la rage.

Je prend mon inspiration et lui explique tout d'une traite, sans reprendre mon souffle. Pas sûr qu'il ait compris là…

_A suivre…_

OoOoOo

**Vous voyez, mon chapitre ne rehausse nullement celui de Fanny, mais faut dire aussi que vu le thème de la fic, on attendait pas du grand art :p**

**Bref, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop traumatisé, parce que la prochaine fois que je post ça sera pire !**

**A bientôt…**

**(Et si vous mettez une review, la fille sans amis que je suis recevra un mail, pensez-y :p)**


	3. Une serviette!

_Bonjouuuuuuurrrrr_

_Voilà le 3eme chapitre du "Bain" :o)_

_Et en même temps le retour de moi même, allias Meuhmeuh -._

_Vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois?_

_Je vous dis bonne lecture... :oD_

**oOo**

La serviette du maître de potion n'en menait pas large, déjà qu'elle ne tenait que par un savant stratagème qui la forçait à s'entortiller sur elle-même au niveau des hanches de son propriétaire, mais en plus on la fixait avec intensité...

Si elle n'avait pas été en pur coton d'un blanc immaculé, elle en aurait rougit.

_.-._

_"Euh, c'est quoi cette description de ma serviette"_

Un effet de style, je change de point de vue pour donner un peu d'originalité... ça ne vous plaît pas?

_"Hu? mouais bon passons... revenons à moi si vous voulez bien?"_

Ok.. oookkk!

_.-._

Droit comme un "i", tenant encore la porte de sa main gauche, le maître de potion fixait la future victime de sa rage.

Bien entendu c'était Potter, cela ne pouvait être que lui.

Il était maudit, c'était donc FORCEMENT POTTER.

En plus, ce dernier semblait être atteint d'un mutisme soudain, ses yeux se déplaçant lentement de haut en bas, selon un trajet invisible.

Baissant ses yeux à son tour, Severus se rendit compte de ce que suivait Harry.

Une goutte d'eau...

Harry Potter, survivant de profession, était bouche bée devant une goutte d'eau qui se perdait maintenant dans le coton de sa serviette de bain...

C'est quand il vit les yeux de son étudiant remonter pour suivre une nouvelle larme de ce liquide chargé de mousse que Severus tenta une nouvelle question.

"QUOI?"

N'importe quoi pour que son élève arrête de le dévorer ainsi des yeux, sinon il ne pourrait plus se contenir longtemps...

_.-._

_"Et puis je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si palpitant dans une goutte d'eau..."_

Je pense que ce n'est pas tant la goutte qu'il regarde que celui qui est derrière...

_"ha"... "HAAAAA?"_

Respirez ça va passer... je peux continuer?

_"hu... huuuu..."_

Je prends ça pour un oui.

_.-._

Le cri du maître de potion ayant fait reprendre ses esprits au jeune homme, celui-ci se mit à déblatérer de façon inconsidérée une succession de mots qui donnaient à peu près ceci:

"OnveutleterraindequiddichmaisMalfoyrefusedefaireunroulementducoupilademandéacequejeviennevousvoirpourreglerceproblemebonsoirmonsieurjenevousderangepasjespere?"

Pinçant son arrête nasale entre son index et son pouce Severus se retint pour ne pas crier.

Il était si bien dans son bain.

Il avait presque réussi à oublier celui qui lui rendait la vie impossible.

Mais non, il fallait qu'on le dérange , il fallait qu_'IL_ le dérange, il fallait qu'_IL_ suive la moindre goutte d'eau égarée sur son torse et il fallait qu'_IL_ parle l'ours des montagnes au lieu de s'exprimer correctement...

_Maudit_...

"Potter, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous donne assez de retenues pour que vous restiez à Poudlard jusqu'à vos 60 ans, vous avez intérêt à articuler pour la prochaine réponse que vous me donnerez... donc... que faites vous ici? POTTER?"

Devant l'air passablement hébété de son élève Severus soupira... Il commençait sérieusement à être à bout de nerf, et voir Potter se remettre à fixer sa serviette bain ne l'aidait pas du tout...

_.-._

_"Mais elle a quoi de spéciale cette serviette?"_

Faut vraiment que je vous explique?

_"Nan, ça va, je crois que je commence à saisir..."_

Et ça ne vous émoustille pas plus que ça?

_"C'est un élève"_

C'est Harry...

_"Groumph"_

Comme vous dites ... Espèce de gamin...

_.-._

Epuisant ses dernières ressources de calme, Severus invita donc _son cher élève_ à pénétrer dans son antre...

_"C'est un appartement tout ce qu'il y a de plus coquet, on dirait que c'est une grotte comme vous en parlez"_

Ca va, c'était pour donner un coté dramatique...

_"Mouais..."_

S'asseyant sans plus de cérémonie sur son fauteuil près du feu, Sévérus se servit un verre de whisky, attendant sans grande exaltation les explications de Potter...

Il était tellement obnubilé par le fait de se retrouver enfin seul et dans son bain, qu'il en oublia de revêtir quelque chose de plus approprié...

_"Merde... c'est vrai ça..."_

Pas grave laissez, ça à l'air de lui faire tellement plaisir à votre élève...

_"Pardon? "_

Non, rien, je continue...

_.-._

"Alors Potter, maintenant que nous sommes là, qu'elle est la raison qui vous a fait me DERANGER en plein milieu de mon bain?"

"Je.. heu... désolé... je ne savais pas..."

"Que je prenais des bains?" Un sourire provocateur se dessina sur les lèvres du maître de potion...

"Oui... enfin non... enfin... vous ne voudriez pas vous rhabiller?"

Cette question posée à la va vite failli entraîner l'étranglement du maître potion avec son whisky...

Ca le dérangeait donc tant que ça?

Après tout, Severus ne se connaissait aucune difformité, et un sort savamment exécuté faisait disparaître la marque honteuse de son avant-bras aux yeux des curieux...

Accédant silencieusement à sa demande, il se leva donc pour rejoindre sa chambre, laissant son élève, bouche ouverte devant le dos de son professeur...

Bien sûr, Harry avait souvent vu des hommes nus, après tout, il était un sportif et les douches communes étaient de bon aloi dans les vestiaires, mais le corps de son professeur avait un "je ne sais quoi" de particulier... Et ce "_je ne sais quoi_" il savait parfaitement ce que c'était. Un serpent, un serpent en tatouage niché au creux de ses reins...

Harry déglutit avec difficulté à la vue de ce reptile noir... C'était fou comme la chaleur dans la pièce était devenue soudain insupportable...

_.-._

_"Oui j'ai un tatouage et alors, ce n'est pas une affaire d'état... en quoi ça le dérange?"_

Vous êtes sur que vous êtes professeur?

_"Oui pourquoi?_"

Pour rien, vous m'avez l'air pas mal ignorant pour un membre du corps enseignant c'est tout...

_"Pardon?"_

Laissez tomber.

_.-._

Revêtant enfin une robe d'un vert sombre, Snape retourna dans son salon où il trouva son élève entrain de contempler ses nombreux ouvrages...

"La lecture vous intéresse donc Potter? ou ce sont juste les images qui vous amusent?"

"Vous possédez des livres d'images?"

_" le petit c..."_

"Bonne répartie Potter... Bien maintenant que je suis vêtu et que vous avez pu faire votre petit numéro... Pourquoi - êtes - vous - LA?"

"Le quiddich!"

"Je dois essayer de comprendre ce que votre esprit limité essaie de me dire avec ces trois syllabes ou puis je espérer un peu plus de votre part? Essayez-vous de communiquer Potter?"

Une lueur de défi plus tard, Potter, Harry de son prénom réussi (enfin) a exprimer son problème... Evitant consciencieusement le regard de plus en plus courroucé de son professeur...

"Voilà, donc je voudrais savoir si cela est possible..."

"Vous ... êtes ... venu ... ici ... pour la seule et unique raison que vous êtes trop stupide pour vous mettre d'accord avec Malfoy... vous vous FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE POTTER?"

"NON... non... je... Vous devez nous permettre de nous entraîner au quiddich!"

"Est ce que j'ai une tête d'entraîneur de quiddich?" Severus tout à sa colère se leva et marcha d'un pas raide vers son élève

"Est ce que vous pensez que vos histoires de babales m'intéressent vraiment...?"

Soudain à moins d'un mètre de sa proie il l'attrapa par le col, le soulevant presque du sol.

"Est ce que vous imaginez vraiment que j'allais vous dire _°bien sûr Harry comme bon vous semblera °_ avec un sourire en forme de coeur?"

Puis le traînant jusqu'à la porte, il l'ouvrit avec fracas

"Sortez d'ici Potter, si vous ne tenez pas a ce que _tous_ les points de votre maison soient tous enlevés dans la seconde qui suit, vous m'avez importuné de la façon la plus odieuse qu'il soit. FICHEZ MOI LE CAMP!"

Lâchant enfin le col de son élève il tenta de refermer la porte mais celle ci butta contre un obstacle... un pied

_.-._

_"Qu'est ce qu'il fout la ce pied?"_

Le pied de Potter!

Ce dernier repoussa la porte de toute ses forces et se cala en face de son professeur, un seul mot a la bouche :

"NON!"

_"Je suis fatiguééééééééé"_

_**oOo**_

_Voilaaaaaaaaa :o)_

_Alors qu'en pensez vous?_

_Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt, et celui ci sera écrit par la talentueuse Maddy qui tient quand même le rôle d'écrivain et de beta lectrice ... pfffu que de travaille :o)_

_Bisouxxxx tout le monde..._

_Fanny_


	4. Un bain!

**Chaluuut**

**Sans plus de préliminaire voilà le 4eme chapitre du "Bain"**

**oOoOoOo**

Bon, reprenons calmement…

Moi à la base, je venais juste faire signer un bout de papier.

Et là, je me retrouve à entrer dans les appartements de Snape.

Là où nul homme n'a jamais mis le pied.

Ou alors si c'est le cas, n'en ai jamais ressortit vivant.

Manquerait plus qu'il me propose un thé et j'aurais les preuves suffisantes pour croire que quelqu'un l'a échangé avec un autre Snape.

Enfin, chose rassurante si l'on peut dire, il n'a rien perdu de sa mauvaise humeur habituelle…Ben quoi, c'est vrai, une visite guidée de ses appartements ça aurait pu être sympa tant qu'on y était, non ?

Hélas, je me contente de le suivre, les yeux rivés sur le bas de son dos où la serviette commence lentement à se dénouer…

Mais pourquoi je fais une fixation là-dessus ? C'est un dos comme un autre après tout… Aussi pâle que celui de Malfoy et…

Je renifle discrètement ses cheveux juste avant qu'il ne s'assoie. Ça sent…je ne sais pas…un truc bizarre…comme sur les grands mères sauf que là ça n'empeste pas…du tilleul peut-être…Oui, ça doit être ça.

Bon ça m'avance bien de savoir ça mais je fais quoi moi maintenant ?

C'est quand même pas dans les habitudes de Snape d'inviter ses élèves le soir chez lui pour parler…Surtout moi…ça doit être la pleine lune, ça a des effets bizarres sur les gens….

Il est donc assis près du feu, un verre à la main, le regard fixé sur le liquide qu'il s'apprête à boire. Et moi, de l'avoir en face de moi, là comme ça, ben j'en perds mon latin !

Je m'assois finalement en face de lui, au raz d'un fauteuil, prêt à décamper au moindre danger, baissant les yeux pour éviter de fixer son torse comme je le fais depuis qu'il a ouvert la porte.

Et là, je prie très fort pour qu'il ne desserre pas les jambes.

Baffe mentale

Je me surprends moi-même à imaginer Snape sans la serviette…Bon c'est pas nouveau, je le fais depuis cinq minutes déjà... Mais là, il me fixe, essayant de deviner ce à quoi je pense…

Je me sens devenir écarlate, mais dans la pénombre j'espère que ça ne se remarque pas trop.

Et il me redemande pourquoi je suis venu le voir.

Stop.

Arrêt sur image. Je _ne peux pas_ avoir une conversation normale dans ces conditions là.

Humainement, ce n'est pas possible.

En plus… il a…un tatouage en bas du dos représentant un serpent. Ça lui donne un air…mystérieux.

Merlin mais je débloque complètement ! Snape sexy qui sent bon avec un air mystérieux.

Je lui suggère, de manière désinvolte d'aller se mettre un truc sur le dos…après tout, s'il veut que je le regarde droit dans les yeux et pas plus bas, c'est la moindre des choses.

Je me retrouve donc seul tandis qu'il se décide _enfin_ à aller revêtir quelque chose de plus présentable. J'en profite alors pour scruter attentivement ce qu'il y a autour de moi.

Ça a l'air d'être un appartement normal…avec des meubles, des objets…Bon, il y fait un peu sombre, mais quand on vit dans des cachots…

Il n'y a pas de photos de famille, dommage, j'aurais bien voulu savoir si le nez crochu, c'était héréditaire…

En revanche, il possède une immense bibliothèque qui occupe quasiment tout un pan de mur…c'est Hermione qui serait contente…

Je m'approche, curieux de découvrir si Snape sait lire autre chose que des ouvrages de potions…Bah oui, apparemment c'est le cas. Il n'est peut être pas si inintéressant que ça finalement.

Je suis brusquement tiré de mes pensées par mon professeur qui me pose une question. Je me retourne aussitôt et réponds à la pique qu'il vient de lancer.

Ah quand même !

Il s'est enfin décidé à enfiler un truc qui ne me fait pas perdre mes moyens ! Une de ses éternelles robes dont il est affublé chaque jour et qui a l'avantage (_ou le désavantage ?)_ de dissimuler son corps. Mais au moins il est pas à poil, on progresse.

Etape suivante : réussir à lui demander un service.

Ça, ça s'annonce déjà plus dur.

Il semble m'encourager à énoncer mon problème, du moins à sa façon. C'est à dire d'un ton froid, sarcastique et désagréable. Ça m'aide pas, c'est sûr, mais malgré ça j'arrive enfin à m'expliquer clairement.

Ouf ! On y est ! ça aura prit plus de temps que je ne l'aurais cru…

Pour la suite des événements je ferais court.

Disons simplement que Snape n'a pas vraiment eu la réaction que j'espérais. Il m'a sermonné qu'il n'avait pas la tête d'un entraîneur de Quidditch, et blablabla…Je l'écoutais à moitié de toute façon.

Je me rends compte qu'il n'a absolument rien compris, et ça a le don de m'exaspérer encore plus. Une signature sur un bout de papier, ce n'est pas trop demandé que je sache !

Son regard empli de fureur ne m'impressionne nullement, loin de là. Ça fait sept ans qu'il me fait ces yeux-là, c'est pas maintenant que ça va me faire peur !

Au contraire, ça me donne encore plus envie de le faire enrager !

Bon d'accord, je dois avouer que c'est pas super agréable de se faire traîner jusqu'à la porte de sortie sans opposer la moindre résistance…c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'au moment où il s'apprête à me refermer la porte au nez je cale mon pied de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfermer chez lui.

Et na !

J'ai l'impression qu'il se retient de toutes ses forces de me frapper, et ce surplus de patience m'inquiète. C'est pas dans les habitudes de Snape de se retenir avec moi.

"Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans avoir obtenu ce que je veux !"

Voilà.

Je dis cela d'un ton ferme et décidé, avançant même d'un pas dans son appartement. Il me laisse faire, apparemment las de se battre, se contentant de me toiser de son regard froid et impénétrable.

Si ne n'étais pas aussi énervé j'en aurais eu des frissons.

"A votre place je céderais tout de suite, sinon j'ai bien peur que votre bain refroidisse…"

Je lui souris aimablement, avec cet air de vainqueur que j'ai peu l'occasion d'avoir en sa présence.

"20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter."

Tiens, tiens. Ça faisait longtemps ça…J'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ça me manquait, mais bon…

"En attendant, je suis toujours là…

-Très bien. Etant donné que vous vous vantez de me faire perdre mon temps et mon bain avec vos imbécillités, je n'accepterais de donner mon accord qu'à une seule condition."

Je croise les bras, attendant la suite. Avec Snape on peut s'attendre à tout, mais tant qu'il ne me demande pas de tester une de ses potions…

"Faites-moi couler un autre bain."

_PARDON ?_

Mon air interloqué semble beaucoup l'amuser en tout cas.

"Je vous demande pardon ? Vous ne pouvez pas le faire vous-même ?"

C'est vrai après tout, ce n'est pas dur de tourner un robinet, alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

"Et bien quoi ? Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord partez tout de suite, je ne vous retiens pas. J'aurais pu exiger bien pire, vous en conviendrez. Estimez-vous heureux que je sois dans mes bons jours."

Il esquisse un sourire malsain, mais je dois admettre qu'il n'a pas tord, ça aurait pu être pire.

J'hésite un moment, croyant plus à un canular qu'à une proposition sérieuse. Mais voyant qu'il m'indique le chemin de la salle de bain, je finis par m'y rendre, maugréant pour moi-même tout ce que je pense de ses méthodes de chantage.

La salle de bain est encore imprégnée d'une odeur de savon, et la buée sur la glace commence tout juste à s'estomper.

Je m'agenouille devant la baignoire, tournant le dos à la porte, et trempe une main dans l'eau pour m'assurer qu'elle a bien refroidit. C'est le cas.

Je pourrais vider l'eau d'un coup de baguette magique à l'aide d'un sort de disparition –comme celui qu'utilise Snape pour vider mon chaudron quand la potion ne lui plaît pas, ce qui arrive quotidiennement-, mais machinalement, je le fais à la manière moldue, retardant ainsi d'avantage le moment où je devrais quitter les cachots pour retourner me coucher.

L'eau disparaît dans un tourbillon, ne laissant que quelques résidus de mousse et…un canard en plastique jaune. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire à l'idée que Snape puisse faire joujou avec un truc pareil…

Tandis que de l'eau brûlante remplit à nouveau la baignoire, je sens les yeux de mon professeur de potion rivés dans mon dos, mais je ne me retourne pas. Non, j'empoigne fermement la bouteille de bain moussant que je verse généreusement à moitié dans le bain.

Une fois ma tâche accomplie, je me relève, les genoux douloureux d'être restés trop longtemps dans cette position, je coupe l'eau et fait volte face.

Snape me regarde longuement, il vient de revêtir un peignoir en satin noir qui épouse sensuellement chacune de ses formes, laissant ainsi deviner qu'il ne porte rien en dessous. Je déglutis difficilement et ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge lorsque je l'entend me dire :

"Vous prendrez bien un bain, Monsieur Potter ?"

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Héhéhé j'adore envoyer ce genre de trucs à Fanny pour qu'elle se débrouille pour écrire la suite ! Alors à votre avis, il va faire quoi Harry ? Bain or not bain ? Les paris sont lancés mdrrrr**

**A plus tard les gens, je laisse à ma coéquipière (et accessoirement souffre douleur just for this fic :p) le soin de vous présenter le prochain chapitre, écrit de ses blanches et innocentes mains !**

**Bisouxxxx**

**Maddy**


	5. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit?

_**Saluuuuuuut :o)**_

_**Bon voilà quand même la suite du " Bain " avec ses péripéties légendaires et ces dialogues magistraux... ( enfin ça c'est pour la partie de Mad-chan, moi c'est plutôt école du rire première année redoublée 8 fois... lol ... d'ailleurs je m'en excuse :op )**_

_**Bon voilà donc la suite :o)... je vous retrouve en bas ;D**_

_**oOo**_

Il avait osé, ce petit impudent avait osé le défier... Non pas que cela soit très étonnant si on tient compte du passé, mais tout de même. Il était chez lui, et il OSAIT lui réclamer des faveurs comme étant un du!

Quel culot!

_"J'aurais pas dit mieux... ce gamin est une plaie..."_

Gamin gamin, c'est une question de point de vue... dix-sept ans passés c'est presque adulte...

_"Vous m'aidez pas vous savez..."_

Je sais, mais vous n'avez pas qu'à m'interrompre tout le temps dans ma narration...

_"Pffff"_

Et il restait là, planté comme le pauvre idiot qu'il était, attendant sa signature... et plus il fusillait son maître de potion du regard, plus ce dernier sentait ses bonnes résolutions fondre à vue d'oeil...

.-.

_"Mes bonnes résolutions?"_

Oui, vous savez, "Harry, pas toucher, un élève... gna gna gna, gna gna gna..."

_"Haaaa, ces bonnes résolutions-là..."_

Exactement...

.-.

Il était tard, _il _était fatigué, il était énervé et son bain refroidissait sans lui à l'intérieur. Et monsieur Potter ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de l'affronter dans une joute de regards enflammés... Il devait trouver un moyen de se venger, atrocement, méchamment, bref de façon très très Snapienne!

_"Drôle d'expression"_

J'ai pas trouvé mieux...

_"Mouais... passons..."_

.-.

Soudain, une idée, une excellente idée... son bain devait être froid n'est-ce pas? Très froid... et c'était sa faute... donc à lui de la réparer!

S'il n'avait pas été habitué à rester impassible en toute situation , Snape aurait ri, il se serait même gaussé. Mais d'abord il devait fermer le clapet de monsieur Potter, ensuite il rigolerait... quand son bain serait chaud!

.-.

"Faites-moi couler un autre bain."

.-.

Facile comme demande et tellement vicieuse aussi. Rien que de voir les yeux écarquillés de son élève, Severus jubilait.

Etonné n'était pas le terme approprié pour définir l'état d'Harry, estomaqué plutôt, abasourdit aussi... et certainement totalement effaré!

.-.

"Je vous demande pardon ? Vous ne pouvez pas le faire vous-même ?"

.-.

Bien sur qu'il pourrait le faire lui-même, mais avouons le, cela serait beaucoup moins drôle, et nettement moins exaltant...

_"Je ne suis pas exalté"_

Si peu...

_"Je vous jure!"_

Mais voui, on dit ça! Votre Harry va vous faire couler un bain et ça ne vous "exalte" pas plus que ça...

_"C'est une punition..."_

... Totalement indécente...

_"Du tout..."_

Mais si...

_"Du t..."_

Tiens il est dans la salle de bain...

"..."

Je continue...

.-.

Accroupi devant la baignoire, Harry laissait s'écouler l'eau du bain. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le canard en plastique échoué mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

_"Encore heureux..."_

Deux tours sur le robinet d'eau chaude et la vapeur qui avait presque disparu de la pièce réapparaissait déjà en légères volutes.

Snape, l'épaule accotée au rebord de la porte, fixait le dos de son élève... plus l'atmosphère prenait des parfums apaisants, plus ses pensées bouillonnaient...

Il était maître de ses actions et de ses paroles la plupart du temps, mais là... même un saint aurait succombé... et plus rapidement que lui encore...

.-.

_"J'suis sur qu'il le fait exprès de se cambrer comme ça..."_

Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux pervers...

_"Vous savez quoi... c'est ce que je commence à croire aussi..."_

Bon vous lui demandez?

_"Quoi donc?"_

De prendre un bain avec vous...

_"PARDON?"_

Ho allez... vous, grand maître de potion, vous avez peur d'un petit Harry sans défense...

_"La ferme!"_

Froussard...

.-.

"Vous prendrez bien un bain, Monsieur Potter ?"

Les mots étaient lancés et le canard de bain fit un "_ploc"_ assourdissant quand il fut lâché sans ménagement à la surface de l'eau...

Severus, un léger sourire aux lèvres était pétrifié, les bras croisés, la tête penchée il aurait presque semblé calme si ses yeux n'avaient pas été exorbités.

.-.

_"Qu'est-ce que j'ai DIT?"_

Heu, vous lui avez proposé un bain...

_"C'est votre faute..."_

Ben techniquement, c'est pas moi qui lui ai demandé, donc...

_"LA FERME! et je m'en sors comment moi maintenant? hum?"_

Attendez de voir sa réaction...

_"Il ressemble à un poisson échoué sur la plage là..."_

C'est pas _trèèèès_ bon signe...

_"J'suis dans la m..."_

J'avoue... bon moi je continue mon travail , courage ...

.-.

"Pa... pardon?"

"Qu'il y a t'il Potter? Aurais-je parlé trop vite? Votre cerveau n'a pas réussi à retenir toutes les informations? Voulez-vous que je répète plus lentement?"

Le sarcasme, se cacher derrière le sarcasme, se cacher... puis courir, très vite... en priant pour que Dumbledore ne le retrouve pas... sinon c'en était fini de sa pauvre enveloppe mortelle...

Oser demander un bain au petit protégé du vieux fou... un suicide! Il venait de se concocter son petit suicide personnel.

.-.

Pendant que Severus s'imaginait terré dans une cabane au fin fond de l'Amazonie, Harry, lui, venait de se rendre compte que son cerveau l'avait définitivement abandonné et que sa tête maintenant vide était envahie par une seule et unique phrase tournant en boucle : " un bain monsieur Potter?"

Et malgré le fait que cette question soit d'une simplicité exemplaire, il ne voyait pas vraiment comment y répondre... mais alors vraiment pas...

"Je... je... hein?"

"Je vois que votre verve naturelle est encore plus mordante que d'habitude monsieur Potter. Ma proposition ne vous intéresse pas, donc si cela ne vous dérange pas, je m'en vais profiter de ce bain par moi même."

Et sur ces bonnes paroles le maître potion fit glisser sa robe sur le sol et plongea nu dans le bain fumant, passant sans sourciller devant un Harry à la mâchoire tombante.

.-.

Allongé dans la baignoire, le corps réchauffé par l'eau brûlante, la tête appuyée contre le carrelage, Severus daigna jeter un regard à son élève encore à genoux devant le bain...

"Monsieur Potter? vous compter rester longtemps ici? Une envie folle de me frotter le dos peut être?"

Au mot " dos", Harry cligna des yeux. La phrase qui chantait comme une ritournelle dans sa tête il y a de cela quelques minutes, avait été avantageusement remplacée par l'image du corps nu de son professeur entièrement, et totalement... hypnotisant...

"Je?... hein?"

.-.

Le sourire carnassier de Severus pouvait être effrayant, terrorisant, mais pour l'instant il était... totalement "bavant"!

_"Huhu... merci..."_

De rien c'est sincère, et puis cette façon de rentrer dans le bain... franchement, bluffant...

_"L'inspiration du moment."_

Vous pouvez en avoir quand vous voulez, des inspirations comme ça !

_"Vous ne voulez pas continuer à raconter?_"

Ho... si si pardon... l'émotion vous comprenez...

_"Je comprend je comprend..."_

.-.

"Potter! POTTER!"

"Ho? ha... euh... oui pardon, je ... reviendrais... oui c'est ça... je ... demain... hein? soir? je... bon bain... oui, voilà... content de vous avoir _nu_... euh VU... à demain..."

Et sur ce Harry quitta la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui, totalement et profondément chamboulé...

.-.

Les quelques mots qui lui échappèrent durant sa remontée vers son dortoir furent :

"OH-MON-DIEU! OH-MON-DIEU! OH-MON-DIEU!" entrecoupés de " Wahou " plus que significatifs...

.-.

Totalement relaxé dans son bain, Severus jubilait.

Bien sûr, il avait dépassé plus que honteusement les limites, bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais du se dévêtir devant un élève. Mais le regard de Potter avait un goût d'interdit et sa réaction avait été plus que jouissive...

Finalement la soirée ne s'annonçait pas si mal que ça...et elle était loin d'être finie!

.-.

Enroulé dans son peignoir marqué à l'effigie de sa maison, il conjura Zah'kil. Ce tatouage que Harry avait trouvé si intéressant était en fait son familier. Le serpent se déroula dans son dos et apparu autour de son bras pour enfin devenir de chair et de sang.

"J'ai un message pour Harry Potter, va lui amener, tu veux?"

Un sifflement lui répondit et le serpent disparut.

.-.

Caché sous sa couette Harry respirait de façon erratique .

"Il, m'a proposé un bain... il était nu... il... arghhhhh"

La tête sous l'oreiller, il entendit à peine le sifflement qui s'approchait de lui, il lui fallut quelques seconde avant de repérer le serpent sombre qui s'enroulait au pied de son lit...

"Le professssssseur Sssssnape, vous demande de l'excusssser pour sssson comportement de tout à l'heure et vous demande de revenirrrr, il doit vous parler... rejoignez le dans une demi heurre dansss sssssses appartements..."

Sur ces derniers mots le serpent se volatilisa laissant un Harry totalement hébété...

"OH MON DIEU!" murmura t il...

_"Et je fais quoi moi maintenant?"_

_**oOo**_

_**Voilaaaaaaaaa :o)**_

_**Bon comme d'habitude la prochaine partie sera de maddy :). J'espère que ça vous a plu :op**_

_**Zouuuuuuxxxxxxx**_

_**Fanny**_


	6. Un accessoire douteux!

_**Hellooow**_

_**Bon vous avez pu remarquer dernièrement que vous avez droit à des fins plutôt suspencieuses (sisi ça existe je vous jure), et c'est du au fait que Fanny et moi nous nous sommes livrés une bataille avec qui mettra la fin la plus conne et la plus pas facile à continuer…vous me suivez toujours ?**_

_**Vous allez voir dans ce chapitre que j'ai des chances de remporter la palme, donc je vous laisseavec le pov d'Harry**_

**oOo**

Un bain…

Nu…

Avec lui…

Dans sa petite baignoire…

Seuls…

Qu'il me propose de prendre un thé en compagnie de Voldemort m'aurait moins choqué !

Mais non. Severus Snape, 36, célibataire, voit vraiment les choses en grand ! J'en ai lâché le canard en plastique de surprise.

L'espace d'une seconde, j'envisage même l'idée que ce soit une blague, de très mauvais goût entre nous soit dit quand on imagine combien il me hait. Mais il est loin d'avoir la tête de quelqu'un qui rigole rien qu'en pensant à la bonne vieille blagounette qu'il vient de faire.

Mon _professeur_ me propose une chose totalement illégale…

L'homme qui me hait sans doute le plus au monde en ce moment veut que je me foute à poil devant lui et que je…Merlin je veux même pas y penser !

Rien que pour ça, il pourrait être renvoyé.

Ouais, ce serait vraiment génial de pouvoir _enfin _me venger de toutes ces années d'humiliation en courant le dénoncer…ou peut-être pas…

Je sais que Dumbledore me croirait sur parole, ce n'est pas ça…en fait,j'ai pas envie! C'est vrai quoi…il me manquerait mine de rien.

Bon au lieu de déblatérer tout seul sur les dix bonnes raisons de rester ici, faudrait peut-être que je dise quelque chose. Parce que je dois avoir l'air sacrement con, à rester là, la bouche ouverte, un canard à mes pieds et une odeur de savon sur moi.

"Pa... pardon?"

Alors ça, c'est ce que j'appelle avoir de la répartie ! Admirez messieurs dames, comment le génialissime Potter arrive à briller de part son intelligence avec seulement deux syllabes ! C'était la plus belle réplique de la soirée je trouve…pas vous ?

"Qui y a t-il Potter ? Aurais je parlé trop vite ? Votre cerveau n'a pas réussi à retenir toutes les informations ? Voulez-vous que je répète plus lentement?"

Il est sérieux en plus, il blague pas. Loin de là, il m'engueule !

Et moi, j'ai tout perdu de ma sublime répartie d'antan. Merde. Mais où va le monde ? En plus, lui, il arrive à faire des phrases complètes, avec un sujet, un verbe…la totale quoi. Bon, faut que je me reprenne, et vite.

Trois solutions s'offrent à moi : soit je dis oui, et je vois s'il ira jusqu'au bout, et on... prend un bain ! Dans ce cas ce sera la soirée la plus étrange de ma vie...

Soit je dis non. Alors là c'est simple, vu la tête que Snape fait en ce moment, il me restera plus qu'à profiter de sa "déception" pour déguerpir en vitesse et sauver ma peau. Ca serait bien aussi. Et il osera pas m'enlever des points pour ça quand même... si ?

Reste la dernière possibilité ... je feins l'évanouissement, tombe par terre, s'il me rattrape tant mieux, sinon je me fend le crâne sur le carrelage et évite la sentence du bain... ça me parait bien…

En attendant, faut que je gagne du temps, faut que je ga…

"Je... je... hein?"

Bravo, alors là bien joué. Ah, c'est sûr que là ça va lui couper le sifflet à Snape, y'a pas à dire !

"Je vois que votre verve naturelle est encore plus mordante que d'habitude monsieur Potter. Ma proposition ne vous intéresse pas, donc si cela ne vous dérange pas, je m'en vais profiter de ce bain par moi-même."

Il…il…il vient d'enlever ses fringues. Merlin…Je fais quoi ?

Je lui saute dessus tiens !

Naaaaoooon ! Pas bien ça ! c'est un prof !

Oui mais on s'en fout !

Bon déjà, une mise au point s'impose. Il y a une heure, l'idée de Snape en serviette de bain m'aurait beaucoup plus traumatisé qu'un Magyar à Pointe venant de se faire arracher une dent. Et là…j'en arrive à essayer de me convaincre que je ne suis pas attiré par lui !

Or, depuis que je suis chez lui je n'arrête pas de le reluquer, et en ce moment même, mes yeux sont posés sur ses fesses, tandis qu'il me tourne le dos pour plonger dans son bain.

_Enlève là mousse de là, enlève la mousse de là, enl…_

"Monsieur Potter ? Vous comptez rester ici longtemps ? Une envie de me frotter le dos peut être?"

Quoi ? Hein ? Si je n'étais pas trop occupé à heu…compléter mon étude expérimentale sur le superbe corps que peut offrir un professeur de potion d'âge mûr, j'aurais presque pu croire qu'il venait de me lancer une pique.

Mais sa voix me tire (pas de jeux de mots s'il vous plaît, j'ai pas envie de rire) de mes pensées et je ne peux que répliquer :

"Je... je... hein ?"

Bon, on va dire que c'était ma réplique de la soirée, on va oublier tout ça et tenter de respirer un peu plus normalement.

En gros, il vient de me dire de dégager. Mais mes jambes sont bloquées, je rougis comme une gamine de 13 ans et j'ai toujours les yeux rivés sur lui.

Et surtout, j'ai pas envie de partir.

Bon, je sais, je suis assez contradictoire, mais quand on a devant soi son prof qui d'abord, vous hurle dessus, puis ensuite vous dit de lui faire couler un bain, et qui pour finir vous propose de le rejoindre dedans, moi je dis, y'a de quoi être paumé quand même !

"Potter ! POTTER !"

Sa voix me fait à nouveau sortir de mes pensées, mais pris de court, je bredouille vaguement ceci :

"Ho ? ha... euh... oui pardon, je ... reviendrais... oui c'est ça... je ... demain... hein? Soir ? je... bon bain... oui, voilà... content de vous avoir nu... euh vu... à demain..."

Mondieumondieumondieumondieu…

Je finis tant bien que mal par me relever, ayant enfin compris le message, et pars sans ajouter un mot…à quoi bon ? Je ne suis pas très expressif apparemment ce soir de toute façon, et quand j'arrive à faire une phrase entière c'est pour dire des conneries…

Aussitôt sortis des cachots, je cours non-stop jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor. Peu importe si Rusard me voit, peu importe le fait que je sois parti comme un voleur, je m'en fiche, mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser lorsque, à bout de souffle, je prononce le mot de passe pour rejoindre mon dortoir.

Je me jette sur mon lit, sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller avant, et malgré la soudaine chaleur qu'il fait ici (oui, on est en janvier et j'ai chaud, ça vous pose un problème peut-être ?) je me glisse dans les draps et ne bouge plus.

_Du calme, du caaaaalme…_

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas décemment aller demain matin à son cours comme si de rien n'était ! Et pourquoi il a fait ça d'abord ? Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas me sentir ! D'ailleurs, je croyais ne pas le piffrer non plus, mais étant donné les réactions que j'ai eu quand il a enlevé tous ses vêtements…

Hum…Passons…

ARRRGHHHH !

Purée j'ai eu les jetons de ma vie ! Cette bestiole m'a fait frôlé la crise cardiaque non d'un chien

En effet, un serpent semblable à celui que Snape a en bas du DOS! (Arrête de penser à lui ! #baffe !#) vient de ramper jusqu'à moi et me fixe de ses grands yeux jaunes. Il me murmure en Fourchelang :

"Le professssssseur Sssssnape, vous demande de l'excusssser pour sssson comportement de tout à l'heure et vous demande de revenirrrr, il doit vous parler... rejoignez-le dans une demi heurre dansss sssssses appartements..."

Oh mon dieu !

Je n'ai pas le temps de demander de plus amples explications au serpent qu'il a déjà disparu.

Dans une demie heure…il veut que je le rejoigne…en pleine nuit…chez lui…

Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Je regarde Ron, mais ses ronflements sonores ne m'apportent aucune réponse. Je ne devrais pas, mais j'ai envie d'y retourner…Ben quoi ? Il me faut sa signature, vous avez déjà oublié ? Et puis de toute façon, je ne m'éterniserais pas, c'est juste histoire de l'entendre s'excuser de vive voix avant qu'il ne daigne enfin signer mon bout de papier.

Mes pas se dirigent donc tous seuls vers la porte, ma main se pose sur la poignée et…Non, j'ai une autre idée…Un sourire mauvais étire mes lèvres tandis que je me précipite vers ma valise, pour chercher ce dont j'ai besoin.Je le trouve enfin, et retraverse donc tout le château pour arrivé chez Snape, beaucoup plus assuré que je n'en étais sortit.

Il me laisse entrer d'un air satisfait, et me conduit non pas dans la salle de bain cette fois-ci mais vers son mini bar.

"Un petit remontant ?" me propose t-il.

"Non merci".

"Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser Potter, l'idée du bain n'a pas semblé vous réjouir…Une douche peut-être ?"

Je souris, il fait de même.

"Non désolé, la douche est un moment privilégié pour tout garçon de mon âge, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Il y a quelques heures, dire ce genre de phrases devant Snape serait non seulement passé pour de la provocation, mais en plus je n'aurais jamais pu le regarder en face de nouveau en face comme je le fais en ce moment même.

"Ho je vois…"

"Alors, pourquoi m'avoir fait revenir ici ?"

J'essaie de pendre un air assuré. Snape a l'air assez dérouté par l'aisance dont je fais preuve, il s'imaginait peut être que je n'allais pas regagner ses appartements après ce qui s'était passé, ou alors complètement effrayé et gêné, mais non ce n'est pas le cas…

"Et bien voyez-vous Potter, mon comportement de tout à l'heure a du vous paraître assez étrange."

"Certes."

C'est un euphémisme, j'ai cru qu'il avait pété les plombs oui !

"Ainsi, j'espère que vous n'en parlerez à personne, et que ceci restera entre nous et ne parviendra en aucun cas jusqu'aux oreilles…du directeur par exemple…"

Hoho, pas si vite là…il se fout à poil devant moi et veut que je fasse de même, et croit pouvoir s'en sortir ainsi ?

Pas question !

Non en plus… je ne veux pas que ça se finisse comme ça moi, il a commencé un truc, on va finir !

"Malheureusement professeur, je ne pense pas en rester là. En effet, il se pourrait bien que j'ai changé d'avis entre temps."

Snape écarquille les yeux, je m'approche un peu de lui, attend quelques secondes histoire de ménager mes effets, et lui montre enfin l'objet que j'ai pris soin d'emmener avec moi.

Son air surpris laisse aussitôt place à un regard tenté…La soirée promet d'être longue, parole de Gryffondor !

_**oOo**_

_**Bon, je rappelle à nos aimables lecteurs qu'il est strictement interdit de massacrer les auteurs avant qu'ils n'aient finis de publier leur fic, et ce dans l'intérêt de ceux qui désirent connaître la fin.**_

_**En revanche, vous avez la possibilité de faire entendre votre voix en postant une review !**_

_**Ce chapitre étant clos, il est temps pour moi de faire entrer un peu les lecteurs dans le jeu : voilà, Fanny et moi avons eu l'idée de lancer un concours, à savoir celui qui trouvera de quel objet il s'agit avant le prochain chapitre…Donc postez vos suggestions par review ou par mail, et les lecteurs les plus proches de la vérité gagneront…heuu gagneront…bon, ben le truc à gagner c'est Fanny qui vous le dira dans le prochain chapitre !**_

_**Bisouxxx**_

_**Maddy**_


	7. Vingt, vingt deux centimetres!

_Bonjour :)_

_Le chapitre nouveau est arrivé, plein de rebondissements de suspense, de snape nu et d'objets maléfiques..._

_Voila donc la suite avec... qui sait... la résolution de l'énigme "OBJET"..._

_Bonne Lecture, je vous retrouve en bas :D_

_**oOo**_

Vêtu convenablement, le professeur Snape battait la mesure avec son pied. Il n'était pas anxieux ni même excité, il détestait juste attendre.

Il avait donné à Potter une demi-heure pour le rejoindre, et les trente minutes fatidiques étaient presque passées...

"Il a intérêt à ne pas être en retard" grogna t il...

_.-._

À peine eut-il finit sa phrase que la porte fut assaillie par des coups rapides. Laissant rentrer un Potter tout sourire, Snape l'invita à boire un verre.

_.-._

_"Mine de rien j'ai bien besoin d'un remontant moi..."_

Au fait vous l'avez fait revenir pour quoi faire?

_"Vous voulez la vérité?"_

Ben tant qu'à faire...

_"Je n'en sais rien du tout..."_

Ha... ben bon courage alors...

_"Merci... "_

_.-._

Installés confortablement au près du bar, la discussion allait bon train. Severus avait même réussi à demander à Harry de ne parler de tout ça à personne, surtout pas à Dumbledore.

Bref tout allait pour le mieux... enfin presque...

Le petit morveux venait de lui annoncer qu'il ne comptait pas en rester là... et même si cette phrase fit frissonner de plaisir le maître de potion, ce qui suivit lui fit rater un battement cardiaque...

Harry Potter aussi remonté qu'un lion devant sa proie venait de lui brandir un gadget de son cru... et semblait assez fier de lui...

_.-._

_"Qu'est ce qu'il veut qu'on fasse avec ce truc?"_

Ça m'a l'air assez clair pourtant...

_"Non... je suis désolé mais non, pas pour moi en tout cas..."_

Espèce de coincé...

_"Pas du tout, c'est juste que je refuse de... avec ce... m'ENFIN!"_

Et qui vous dit que c'est pour vous qu'il a amené...

_"Je... HEIN? mais voyons... Et puis que fait un élève avec cet objet en sa possession... ça devrait être interdit!"_

Il n'y a marqué nulle part que les élèves n'ont pas le droit de "s'amuser" un peu...

_"Vous... vous êtes... haaaaa je ne peux même pas dire ce que vous êtes..."_

Bon et si vous lui répondiez plutôt que de me taper la causette...

_"Mouais... "_

_.-._

Les yeux toujours fixés sur la trouvaille de Potter, Severus s'éclaircit un peu la gorge...

"Donc, Monsieur Potter, vous avez changé d'avis? c'est-à-dire? avez vous enfin décidé de vous laver?" un sourire méchant aux lèvres le cher professeur tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre les rênes de la conversation...

"Croyez vous que cela serve à se laver?"

_.-._

_"Mais qu'il arrête de me brandir ce machin devant le nez où je vais mordre! "_

roooh, vous en faites une comédie pour pas grand-chose...

_"Pas grand CHOSE?"_

Ben voui, au maximum ça fait quoi, vingt, vingt-deux centimètres...

_"Vous n'êtes pas normal... dès que je peux je vous vire..."_

ho? je vous manquerais j'suis sure...

_"..."_

héhéhé

_.-._

"Monsieur Potter, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous voulez faire avec ce... cet objet mais je vous saurais gré de ne pas le brandir de la sorte... et puis d'abord rangez-moi ça tout de suite!"

Le ton de voix était devenu plus ferme au fur et à mesure que Severus reprenait son rôle de professeur honni...

"Mais je... enfin je croyais..."

"Vous croyiez quoi Monsieur Potter? que j'ai l'âge de ces enfantillages? qu'en une soirée, je suis devenu votre meilleur ami? vous n'êtes qu'un idiot Potter! et croyez-moi cela n'a pas l'air prêt de changer..."

_.-._

Les yeux verts de l'étudiant semblaient se noircir à chaque nouveau mot prononcé par le professeur. La rage qu'il ressentait à chaque cours, la haine face à ce bâtard graisseux revenait aussi vite qu'elle semblait avoir disparu...

_.-._

"Vous savez quoi? Vous avez raison, j'ai été idiot de revenir, et j'ai été idiot de croire que... enfin, bref... après tout on ne change jamais n'est-ce pas Snape? Vous serez toujours aussi imbuvable et je serais toujours aussi stupide! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ennuierais plus, signez-moi mon papier et je vous promets de ne plus JAMAIS revenir dans vos quartiers!"

Le regard de Potter lançait des flammes, les poings serrés il se sentait trahi et abusé. Mais il recula tout de même, quand le tête baissée de son professeur se releva doucement pour caler ses yeux dans les siens...

Sa bouche ne bougea même pas quand il murmura...

"Barrez vous!"

"Pardon?"

"BARREZ VOUS J'AI DIT!"

Et sans un mot de plus Snape agrippa le col de son élève pour le traîner jusqu'à la porte.

Conjurant une plume et un papier où il fit apparaître le texte tant désiré par son idiot de griffondor, il signa rapidement de sa main libre et écrasa la feuille fraîchement manuscrite dans le poing de Potter.

_.-._

L'élève mis à la porte, cette dernière brutalement claquée. Snape fonça vers le bar pour se resservir une rasade de fire-whisky...

_"Je le hais, je le hais, je le HAIS"_

On dirait bien oui...

_"Il me hait..."_

Ça y ressemble...

"J_'suis un idiot..."_

À mon avis, là-dessus, vous êtes aussi compétents l'un que l'autre...

Et c'était quoi cette crise de nerf tout à l'heure, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'énerver...

_"Vous auriez préféré que j'accepte sa proposition? hum?"_

Sincèrement... voui! ça aurait été plus drôle...

_"Et bien désolé de vous décevoir mais je n'en ai pas le droit, je suis son professeur, il est mon élève, et finalement je crois que je n'ai pas envie que ça change... franchement venir avec CE TRUC!"_

Ho, je pense que c'était plus une plaisanterie qu'autre chose...

_"Mauvaise la plaisanterie... très TRÈS mauvaise..."_

Vous regrettez de l'avoir renvoyé.

_"Ce n'est pas une question, n'est-ce pas?"_

Non, c'est une constatation...

_"..."_

_.-._

Emportant sa bouteille de Whisky dans sa chambre, Severus s'allongea tout habillé. La soirée avait été désastreuse, et si son humeur était généralement mauvaise, elle atteignait, ces derniers temps, des records jamais égalés...

Cette proposition de bain avait été une erreur, mais elle aurait pu passer pour une provocation, l'invitation dans ses quartiers aurait pu juste permettre aux deux protagonistes de se parler et de s'expliquer pour dédramatiser la situation.

Mais c'était sans compter l'esprit impétueux et casse-cou de Potter. Monsieur " je change d'avis "-Potter, Monsieur 'j'amène des objets étranges avec un regard lubrique"-Potter, Monsieur " je rend fou mon professeur -Potter!

Car fou il l'était pour de bon... il avait été a deux pas de commettre l'irréparable, le jeter à la porte avait été la seule méthode qu'il avait trouvé, pour ne pas se jeter sur lui d'une manière nettement moins catholique...

"Saloperie de griffondor" murmura t il, son index et son pouce se frottant les paupières…

"Et d'abord, depuis quand Monsieur Potter est-il intéressé par un bain avec moi? encore un défi pour m'humilier...

Je le hais!... je le hais... je_ le hais..."_

_.-._

Complètement perdu dans son essai pour s'auto convaincre de sa haine envers le survivant, Snape n'entendit pas les coups répétés à sa porte, et même quand ceux ci redoublèrent de force, il ne perçu aucun bruit...

Perdu dans son petit monde, calfeutré dans sa chambre, il ne voulait plus entendre personne ni voir personne... Au grand damne de la personne bloquée l'entrée de ses appartements...

_.-._

"IL... M'A ... FOUTU... A LA PORRRTE, CE... ARRGGGHHHHHHH"

Harry Potter, survivant de son état, était en rage folle à cause d'un simple morceau de bois...

"Vas-tu t'ouvrir?"

La porte, bien que loquace et d'humeur fort joviale la plupart du temps, commençait à en avoir marre de cette opportun qui n'avait qu'un seul but fendiller son bois finement sculpté...

"Va t en gamin, il ne recevra plus personne ce soir" répondit aussi poliment qu'elle pu la gravure de corbeau creusée dans l'ébène...

"Je ne partirais pas tant que je ne lui aurais pas dit ses quatre vérités..."

"N'est ce pas ce que tu as déjà fait?... allez laisse mon maître tranquille, il en bave déjà durant la journée à cause de toi, alors laisse le au moins tranquille la nuit..."

"En baver? à cause de MOI? c'est lui qui me déteste... BON OUVRE MAINTENANT!"

"Désolé de te décevoir, mais tu auras beau faire, je ne t'ouvrirais pas... va dormir! tu as eu ton papier, rentre dans ton dortoir!"

"NON!"

Un soupir à fendre l'âme se fit entendre de la porte... Ce gamin était plus têtu que son maître et ce n'était pas peu dire...

"Pourquoi veux-tu à ce point le rejoindre? n'as-tu pas eu tout ce que tu voulais?"

"Je... ce ne sont pas tes affaires! j'ai quelque chose à lui dire!"

"Ha? et qu'est ce que c'est?"

"Ouvre et je te le dirais..."

"Dis-le-moi et je verrais si je peux t'ouvrir"

"Saloperie de porte!"

"Idiot d'humain..."

Dur de paraître effrayant quand on fixe une porte presque immobile... pourtant Harry essayait de toutes ses forces... sans grand succès...

Se penchant finalement vers la tête courbée du volatile, il dévoila ce qu'il venait à peine de comprendre...

Des yeux sculptés dans l'ébène lui répondirent, écarquillés et s'accordant parfaitement avec le bec tombant du corbeau...

"Hooooooooooooooo" conclut il... hochant la tête...

"Bon ben si c'est pour lui dire ça... rentre petit... et bon courage..."

"Merci... et désolé de t'avoir cogné..."

"J'ai l'habitude" répondit la porte avec un clin d'œil complice...

_.-._

Severus n'avait pas bougé de son lit, son bras droit sur son front et l'autre posé sur son torse, il essayait de se calmer. l'alcool l'avait déjà bien aidé, et la bouteille vide à ses côtés lui lançait des regards accusateurs… Mais cela n'avait aucun effet…

"Comme si j'allais me laisser faire la morale par une bouteille vide..."

Vous êtes soûl...

"Peut-être... mais sincèrement je m'en fiche... au moins l'alcool est une valeur sure..."

Vous devriez dormir...

"Depuis quand vous êtes ma mère?"

Ça va... j'ai rien dit, je vous laisse...

"C'est ça laissez-moi tous!... humpfff"

_.-._

Trop occupé à s'auto apitoyer sur son sort, Severus n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni même les bruits de pas dans son salon... en fait... il ne remarqua même pas la personne qui marchant à pas de loup se dirigeait doucement mais sûrement vers sa salle de bain...

Un plan machiavélique en tête...

"A nous deux Snape!"

_.-._

_**oOo**_

_Huhuhuhu..._

_Ca va vous?_

_Allez hop... de suite la suite... :)_

_Zouxx_

_Fanny_


	8. Tais toi et frotte moi le dos!

_Bonjour les gens !_

_Bon sans plus attendre, voilà le chapitre..._

_**oOo**_

Bon j'avoue, apporter un tel truc dans les appartements d'un prof à une heure pareille et avec un grand sourire, c'était même plus de la provocation à ce niveau-là…c'était idiot ! J'ai seulement pris la première chose provocante que j'ai trouvée dans mon dortoir, m'armant avec tel l'homme courageux que je suis, et paré pour faire la guerre ! Ou autre chose…

Hum…

Et puis d'abord, je nierais toute accusation comme quoi j'ai acheté ça de mon plein gré…Nan, on me l'a offert pour mes 17 ans, voilà tout ! Et le côté sorcier de cet objet qui fait qu'il bouge tout seul en émettant divers bruits, formes et odeurs, en fait toute son originalité !

Bref, ne nous égarons pas, l'idée d'amener ça ici n'était pas géniale, je m'en rends compte maintenant que je suis ENCORE une fois mis à la porte par ce…ce…Ho et puis j'en ai marre de me faire virer à chaque fois de ses apparts, il compte battre un record ce soir ou quoi ?

Après avoir argumenté avec la porte pour qu'elle daigne me laisser rentrer –oui oui, la porte, je parle aux portes parfaitement !- je regagne les appartements de Snape.

Pourquoi ?

C'est vrai après tout j'ai enfin sa signature, à ce stade là on appelle ça du masochisme…Mais bon, depuis l'histoire du bain, j'ai d'autres projets en tête, voyez-vous, et le Quidditch n'y figure en aucun cas…

Bon, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Snape, je constate qu'il est complètement saoul…Au moins avec un peu de chance, il n'aura pas la force de me jeter dehors…

J'entre à nouveau dans la salle de bain, remet encore une fois de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire, et regarde la mousse du bain se former peu à peu…Je m'adosse au mur, pensif…Bilan de la soirée : Snape me propose un bain, je refuse, je part, il me dit de revenir, ce que je fais mais avec un objet, il me revire, et je reviens encore, mais contre son gré… Et je refais couler un bain…Ah ! C'est fou ce qu'on s'amuse à Poudlard les jeudi soirs !

En l'espace d'une soirée, je suis passé du stade "Ah ! Snape beurk pas beau vilain !"; à celui de "Oh ! Snape miam prenons un bain !"…Comme quoi tout peut arriver…Bon maintenant passons à la phase deux de mon plan, beaucoup plus délicate à mettre en œuvre, mais également _beaucoup _plus intéressante…

J'entre donc dans la chambre du maître des potions, qui n'a plus rien d'un maître, ayant perdu toute crédibilité et autorité à l'instant même où je le vois, gisant lamentablement sur son lit, telle une baleine échouée sur une plage. Il murmure des propos incohérents, semblant avoir une discussion très animée avec un copain invisible.

Pas très glorifiant tout ça…on va tâcher d'arranger les choses…

"Snape ! Debout !"

L'interpellé écarquille les yeux, essayant de voir qui lui parle. Lorsqu'il prend une mine contrariée, je devine aisément qu'il m'a reconnu.

"Po…Potter ! Je vous avez dit de vous bar…barrer !"

Pas très convaincant là vous avouerez…Bon on va le réveiller le Snape, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! C'est mon devoir d'élève d'aider un professeur en danger après tout ! Et en danger il l'est ! Car mine de rien, s'il continue à rouler peu à peu sur le côté comme ça, il va finir par tomber par terre !

Sur ces bonnes pensées, je l'aide à se lever, il n'oppose aucune résistance, il n'en a pas la force de toute façon…en passant devant une armoire à potions, j'hésite à lui en faire boire une pour le dessaouler…Mais après réflexion, je me dis que peut-être qu'il se lâchera plus comme ça, et une chose est sûre : il n'aura certainement pas assez de volonté pour me mettre à la porte ! Niark !

Je l'entraîne donc vers la salle de bain, et il fronce les sourcils en voyant le bain fumant.

"Bon sang mais vous ne dormez donc jamais ? Retournez vous coucher et je ferais de même !

"J'ai réellement envie de prendre un bain professeur", je chuchote près de son oreille, collant mon bassin au sien. "J'ai bien vu que l'objet de tout à l'heure n'avait pas semblé vous plaire, alors je me suis dit qu'on allait faire simple et revenir à l'ancienne méthode."

"Il était un peu gros quand même…"

"Voyons, ne n'est pas 22 cm qui vont vous effrayer ?"

"Et bien je heuuu..."

Snape dans cet état, ça c'est un souvenir inoubliable ! En attendant, je m'écarte un peu de lui, enlevant ma robe de sorcier pour dévoiler en dessous un jean et un tee-shirt.

"Il fait chaud vous ne trouvez pas ?"

Le regard vitreux de Snape prend un air soudainement intéressé, et il se contente de hocher la tête de haut en bas, attendant sûrement que j'enlève le reste…

Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de jouer les emmerdeurs, et pourtant je ne serais pas Harry Potter si je ne titillais pas Severus Snape de temps à autre, même dans un moment pareil…

"Vous comptez entrer dans le bain tout habillé ? A moins que vous ne vouliez un coup de main pour vous débarrasser de tout vos vêtements, professeur…"

Une lueur d'envie naît dans les yeux de Snape mais il ne dit rien, il se contente juste de me ramener vers lui en m'empoignant par le tee-shirt. Façon comme une autre de me faire savoir qu'il n'est pas contre ma dernière idée.

Etrange situation quand même, je me retrouve donc à déboutonner minutieusement sa chemise, prenant mon temps histoire de jouer un peu plus les chieurs, et aussi au passage, de bien détailler ce corps devenu si attirant…Ben quoi c'est vrai, pantalon et chemise noirs moulants, sur Snape c'est super sexy…Bien sûr sur Voldy ça fait croque mort, mais là…c'est bieeeennn !

Hum bref, on s'égare là, on s'égare…Après avoir enlevé sa chemise et baissé son pantalon, un mythe s'effondre…Et non, Snape ne porte pas de string noir en dentelle…Merde je dois trois gallions à Ron…

"Potter, au lieu d'avoir le nez sur une partie de mon anatomie qui ne vous concerne pas encore, je vous ferai remarquer que vous êtes encore habillé…"

"Pas encore ? ça veut dire qu…"

"A poil !"

Heu…j'essaie de ne pas avoir l'air trop surpris, mais j'aime assez le Snape bourré…Au moins il se lâche, ça c'est sûr !

En tant que bon élève toujours _très_ obéissant, je me hâte de m'exécuter. Mon tee shirt tombe donc par terre, suivi rapidement du jean et…finalement du caleçon…Malgré mon attitude sûr de moi, le regard troublant de Snape détaillant chaque partie de mon corps me gêne quelque peu, et c'est pourquoi je fini par entrer dans le bain. L'eau brûlante sur ma peau justifie les rougeurs qui me montent aux joues, et c'est avec soulagement que je m'engouffre sous 10 cm de mousse. Ben quoi ?...C'est une chose que de vouloir prendre un bain avec son prof, c'en est une autre de le faire vraiment !

Snape me toise quelques secondes, et bien sûr, il ne peut s'empêcher de faire une remarque…Même avec l'alcool, il ne perd pas ses bonne vieilles habitudes…que voulez-vous, on se refait pas…

"Ah, vous avez une grande gueule Potter, hein ! Mais pour ce qui est du reste, je dois dire que là…"

"Mais je vous attend monsieur…Venez me rejoindre puisque vous êtes si sûr de vous."

Non mais ! Ah mais c'est vrai qu'on est bien dans ce bain…Y'aurait pas un Snape en train de se battre contre lui-même devant moi pour enlever son caleçon, je m'y endormirais bien…

Après deux minutes de lutte acharnée ou le Snape le remportera finalement sur le caleçon – c'est là qu'on reconnaît les mâles, les vrais !- il me rejoint finalement dans l'eau, manquant de tomber par terre au passage. D'ailleurs, il trébuche réellement et se retrouve entre mes cuisses. Vraiment très petite la baignoire d'un seul coup là…

"Et bien, vous quand vous voulez quelque chose, vous n'y allez pas par quatre chemins !"

J'éclate de rire après avoir fait cette remarque, essayant d'apaiser la tension qui s'est installée dans la pièce depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés nus tous les deux.

"Taisez-vous et…frottez-moi le dos."

Hmmm drôle de fantasme quand même…J'obéis sans broncher, après tout, c'est un prétexte comme un autre pour le tripoter, non ?

Un gant en crin à une main, je m'applique donc à le passer lentement le long de son dos, il est devant moi, et je me colle un peu plus contre lui pour pouvoir lui frotter également le torse. Il ne dit rien, mais je vois dans le miroir d'en face qu'il a les yeux fermés, l'air concentré…Très pratique le miroir au passage, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette idée…

Jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive un truc…

Merlin je n'y avais pas fait attention avant mais c'est horrible !

En face de moi, sur le rebord opposé de la baignoire…trône fièrement le canard en plastique jaune de Snape.

Et il me fixe le con !

Il a même un grand sourire je dirais ! Avec son bec orange grand ouvert, ses immenses yeux jaunes globuleux, il ne me lâche pas du regard ! L'air de dire :

"Joue avec moi ! Fait moi flotter à tes côtés !", mais il reste sagement posé sur son rebord, et au fond de moi je sais qu'il est prêt à sauter dans l'eau, JE LE SENS !

Complètement absorbé dans ma contemplation du canard vicieux, j'en oublie de cares…heu de frotter Snape, qui pousse un léger grognement.

"Et alors Potter ! Déjà fatigué ?"

"Non mais…on pourrait pas inverser ? Je heu…je suis sûr que vous frotter les gens comme personne !"

Bon…j'avoue… Cette demande a juste pour but de ne plus avoir cette saleté de canard en face de moi…Mais heureusement ça marche ! Snape commence donc à me frotter le dos, et j'admets que c'est une sensation très agréable…Je me laisse donc aller, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer la chose…

Mais bientôt, il se rapproche encore de moi, et je le sens qui devient ma foi de plus en plus entreprenant…

_**oOo**_

_Qui c'est qu'on aime ? C'est Maddyyyyyy._

_Bon je vous laisse, promis la prochaine fois je finis mieux XD_

_Bisouxxxxxxxxx et à bientôt :O)_

_Maddy_


	9. Hallucinant!

_**Hello :D**_

_**Voilà donc le chapitre 9, ou quand Fanny essaie de s'en sortir avec les bêtises de Maddy... :p**_

_**Bonne lecture :D**_

_**oOo**_

Une hallucination, Snape, était en pleine hallucination due à son surplus d'alcool dans le sang...

_"Entre 10 à 15 grammes à vue de nez..."_

Il ne voyait que cette possibilité. Une hallucination, auditive, visuelle et sensitive. C'était la seule explication plausible au fait qu'il se retrouvait actuellement nu dans un bain chaud, les mains de Potter lui lavant soigneusement le dos...

_.-._

_"Et la tête alouette haaaaaaaa..."_

Vous êtes complètement soûl...

_"Zactement... et mon hallucination est très agréable... Moui un peu plus à droite... haaaaa"_

Pathétique...

_.-._

En plus ce petit morveux savait s'y prendre, pas trop fort, pas trop doucement, un vrai bonheur... de quoi remercier Monsieur Firewhiskey et ses effets secondaires de génie...

Bien sur, demain il aurait une gueule de bois et il serait encore une fois frustré que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, mais que voulez vous... il n'allait pas se pincer pour se réveiller alors que tout était parfait...

_"Parfaitement"_

Vous devriez arrêter de m'interrompre vous savez...

_"Je fais... que veux!"_

Hum...

_.-._

Soudain, l'hallucination parla , "je suis sûr que vous frottez les gens comme personne !" , et elle avait vraiment la même voix que Potter...

_"Une hallucination, au TOP"_

Voui voui... ça va passer...

_.-._

Snape se retrouva donc nu, ses jambes entourant le bassin de Potter qui lui faisait dos, un gant de crin dans la main...

_"On peut frotter le dos aux hallucinations?"_

À ce que j'en sais ... non...

_"Ha..."_

_.-._

Snape, les mains occupées à voyager entre les omoplates de son élève, se retrouva donc plongé dans une grande réflexion:

_"Je frotte le dos à une hallucination, mais les hallucinations ne sont pas palpables, j'en déduis donc que... Arf j'ai mal au crâne... bon on ne se déconcentre pas... j'en déduis donc que... je ne peux pas frotter le dos à cette hallucination sauf si cette hallucination n'en est pas une, ce qui implique que c'est... POTTERRRRRR?"_

_.-._

Ce fut à ce moment précis que le gant de crin tomba dans l'eau et qu'au lieu de manier cet ustensile sur le dos de Potter, Severus se retrouvait à caresser la peau de son élève à main nue...

Son cerveau soudain reconnecté, n'émit qu'une seule pensée cohérente:

_"ARGHHHHHHHH"_

Ce n'était pas un rêve, un mirage ou une quelconque hallucination éthylique... c'était POTTER, NU, CONTRE LUI, TRÈS CONTRE LUI, ET TRÈS TRÈS NU!

_"ARGGHHHHHHHH"_

_.-._

Sentant le corps de son professeur se tendre contre lui, Potter se décida à se tourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait...

Et il ne fut pas déçu du résultat. Snape les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte en un cri muet, le fixait comme s'il venait de voir un monstre sortit de la bonde de la baignoire apparaître devant lui...

"Professeur? ça va?"

"Po... PO... Potteeeeeeeeeeeer!"

"Euh oui... c'est moi... un souci?"

"UN... SOUCI? POTTER VOUS ETES DANS MON BAIN!"

Harry regarda la baignoire, l'eau savonneuse, son corps lové contre celui de son professeur... en effet la conclusion de Snape était juste, il était dans son bain... Quel génie cet homme, quand même...

"Oui, il semblerait... et?"

"ET VOUS ETES NU!"

Encore une fois le regard d'Harry se dirigea vers son corps, et après une inspection minutieuse il en arriva à la même conclusion, il était nu... décidément Snape était un maître en ce qui concernait l'observation...

"En effet, et puis je vous faire remarquer que vous aussi?"

Ce fut, cette fois ci, à Snape de vérifier les dires de Potter..., de la peau, de la peau, de la mousse, de la … peau... et bien oui... il était nu... OHMONDIEU!

_.-._

Pinçant fortement son arrête nasale entre son pouce et son index, Snape essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et de stopper le mal de crâne qui commençait gentiment à prendre place au beau milieu de son crâne...

"Et serait-ce trop vous demander, Potter de savoir comment nous en somme arrivés la?"

_.-._

Harry prit une seconde de réflexion puis, un grand sourire aux lèvres résuma de la façon la plus efficace, la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer...

"J'avais un papier à signer, vous preniez un bain, vous vouliez pas le signer, vous vouliez que je prenne un bain, je suis parti, vous m'avez rappelez, j'ai amenez... le... enfin le truc quoi, vous m'avez foutu à la porte, je suis re rentré, vous étiez bourrés, on s'est déshabillé et là vous me frottiez le dos... voilaaaaaa"

_.-._

Bizarrement, cette explication bien que succincte et parfaitement vraie ne convint que très moyennement au maître de potion...

_"Je souffre..."_

Pov biquet va...

_"Vous-vous moquez de moi là..."_

Ben faut avouer, vous êtes avec votre fantasme dans un bain brûlant et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est vous plaindre... donc voui je me moque...

_"Je vous hais..."_

Mais oui, mais oui...

_.-._

Severus fixait Harry, Potter fixait Snape, le canard fixait... ben il fixait pas grand-chose en fait...

Quand soudain: l'illumination!

Snape, oubliant sa totale et complète nudité et le petit détail qui montrait que son corps semblait heureux de prendre un bain en présence de son élève, se leva et sortit du bain, main sur les hanches...

"Sortez de là! "

_.-._

Potter qui lui, n'avait pas du tout oublié l'aspect nu du corps de son professeur et qui s'apercevait avec joie du coté heureux de ce dernier, ne réussit pas un dire une seule syllabe et se mit a observer avec intensité "l'objet" de ses désirs...

"Potter, qu'est ce que vous attendez... sortez de l..."

Suivant, comme il en avait pris l'habitude maintenant, le regard de son élève, il descendit son regard vers la partie de son corps fixée avec un telle ferveur...

Et là, la vérité lui sauta aux yeux, une grande et belle vérité, bien dure et désespérément dressée vers le plafond... OH MON DIEU!

_"OH MON DIEU!"_

Je... je venais de le dire... wahou...

_"Dites, vous pourriez éviter de me ... reluquer?"_

Ho? … Hum... pardon, je regardais juste pour, euh, vous savez, les détails, le réalisme, c'est ça... le réalisme ...

_"Mouais..."_

_.-._

Attrapant la première chose qui lui passa par la main Severus tenta de cacher ce petit détail ( enfin petit c'est une expression ...) ... qui semblait lui saper toute son autorité naturelle...

Il sut qu'il n'avait peut être pas trouvé la bonne parade quand il vit les yeux émerveilles de Potter se plisser pour devenir soudainement rieurs puis complément hilares...

Baissant une nouvelle fois les yeux, il regarda avec désespoir le bout de plastic jaune souriant de tout son bec qui cachait à peine ce qu'il devait dissimuler...

_.-._

_"Je suis fatigué, j'ai mal à la tête et je suis nu, en face de Potter, un canard de bain ridicule devant mon érection... je pense que je vais me pendre... vous auriez une corde?"_

Meuhhh nan, c'est très mignon, ça vous va très bien... promis...

_"Vous avez pouffé"_

Du tout...

_"Je vous ai entendu..."_

huhuhu... bon reprenons...

_.-._

Essayant de reprendre un peu de calme et de sérieux, Snape, toujours son canard en main et son poing sur la hanche, fusillait Harry du regard...

"Potter, sortez de ce bain immédiatement, et rentrez chez vous!"

"Pardon?"

"Le bain, vous le laissez et vous rentrez vous coucher!"

_.-._

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, alors on en revenait toujours à ça... mais combien de fois devrait-il repasser cette porte avant que son maître de potion adoré ne soit satisfait? ...

Se levant dans son énervement, il enjamba rapidement les rebords de la baignoire pour se poster devant Snape, les bras croisés.

Bien sûr il était nu, bien sûr, ses hormones combinées aux massages de Snape avaient entraîné des changements caractéristiques de son anatomie, mais là pour l'instant il s'en fichait. Là pour l'instant, il avait des envies de meurtres... ou d'autres choses moins sanguinolentes mais ou l'on criait tout autant...

"VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI, LA!"

_.-._

La réponse de Snape mit du temps à arriver, pour la simple et unique raison que Snape avait les yeux ouverts et que ces deux organes emplis de traîtrises refusaient de ne pas lui envoyer les images qu'ils voyaient...

En gros, l'esprit de Snape pagayait, et la peau satinée de Potter ainsi qu'une partie de son anatomie très avantageusement dressée en son honneur en était la cause...

_"Maman..."_

Non, on n'appelle pas ça comme ça...

_"Maman..."_

Bon ... Snape... Snape... SNAPE!

_"Hein? … quoi?"_

Harry, devant vous, il est un peu énervé... on se bouge!

_"Ho... merci..."_

De rien! J'suis aussi là, pour ça...

_.-._

Prenant une grande inspiration, Snape regarda Potter dans les yeux avant de prendre une voix qu'il espérait... calme.

"Ne criez pas Monsieur Potter et rhabillez vous... je m'en vais faire de même, je vous retrouve dans le salon..."

Et fermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, Snape son canard protecteur avec lui, se dirigea vers ses appartements... très très très troublé.

_.-._

Finalement assis sur son lit... il ne put réprimer un grognement...

Potter l'attendait probablement, habillé dans la pièce d'à coté, se demandant ce que lui, Severus, attendait pour sortir... et bien il attendait de trouver quoi dire à son élève, voilà ce qu'il attendait...

Après tout, la situation avait dérapé, et même s'il était soûl, il l'avait désiré... et son élève aussi...

Et il ne fallait pas... IL NE FALLAIT PAS!

_.-._

_"Pas bien Snape, méchant Snape"_

Dites, je peux vous poser une question...

_"Puisque vous y êtes..._"

Pourquoi vous vous laissez pas tout bêtement aller?

"_Je pourrais être son père, c'est un élève, il est mineur, vous voulez d'autres raisons?"_

Il était consentant... il l'est probablement toujours...

_"Il est mineur... il l'est CERTAINEMENT toujours!"_

Bon vous comptez faire quoi alors?

_"Justement, je me disais que si j'attendais ici assez longtemps, il aurait peut-être envie de partir et je ne le reverrais plus avant le prochain cours et comme ça je..._"

Lâche...

_"... Je sais..."_

Sortez et allez lui parler...

_"Oui madame chef..."_

huhuhu , allez filez, vous avez un élève à reconquérir...

_.-._

Severus, vêtu d'un pantalon large et d'une chemise pale sortit donc de sa chambre, l'air le plus sévère qu'il pouvait afficher dans se genre de situation, sur le visage.

Il déglutit à peine quand il vit un Potter en serviette de bain allongé sur son canapé, l'air endormi...

S'approchant doucement, il s'assit à ses cotés et remettant en place une mèche de cheveux rebelle il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant Harry murmurer dans son sommeil " non pas le canard "...

"Dormez bien Monsieur Potter, demain nous aurons beaucoup de choses à nous dire"

Et faisant apparaître une couverture sur son élève, il alla rejoindre son propre lit... priant pour que demain tout redevienne ENFIN normal...

**oOoOo**

_**Bon voilà voilà...**_

_**j'espere qua ca vous a plu :)**_

_**Bisouxxxx toutes :)**_

_**Fanny ° A bloc! °**_


	10. Et vous, vous voulez quoi?

**Hum… Re re re re bonjour :D**

**Rien de plus à dire si ce n'est : Bonne lecture :D**

**oOo**

Sans savoir ni comment ni pourquoi, je me retrouve une fois de plus dans ma chambre, loin des appartements de Snape...loin de Snape...Mais comment ai-je pu me refaire avoir si facilement ? En tout cas j'abandonne, il veut pas prendre un bain ? Parfait ! Je vais me coucher ! Non mais ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir les jambes en coton tandis que je me dirige à pas lents vers mon lit...J'aperçois deux paires de pieds qui dépassent de celui de Ron (?), mis à part ce détail, rien à signaler...C'est donc avec délice que j'ôte la serviette de bain qui me colle au corps, et empoigne fermement la couette...

Détail qui cloche...

Snape se trouve dans mon lit, avec un grand sourire et un objet dans les mains.

Je cligne des yeux.

ARRRGHHHH ! Non mon dieu, c'est pas Snape, C'EST LE CANARD ! Un canard immense trône dans mon lit ! Il ouvre son grand bec, dévoilants des dents gigantesques en forme de rasoirs...et bondit sur moi.

C'est alors que je me réveille, couvert de sueur, tremblant, me maudissant de faire des rêves aussi cons...

Mais alors...toute l'histoire du bain n'était aussi qu'un rêve ? Etant donné le ridicule de la situation, cela ne m'étonnerait même pas...

Pourtant, c'est à cet instant que, mes yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité, je reconnais enfin les lieux.

Putain je suis chez lui. Dans SON canapé qui plus est.

Une couverture gît à mes pieds, témoignant sans doute du fait que j'ai du beaucoup bouger durant la nuit. Je m'empresse d'attraper, la remettant sur moi pour me protéger du froid des cachots la nuit.

Bon, et puis c'est vrai, qu'être torse nu, une serviette de bain anciennement nouée à la taille en guise de pyjama et qui ne protège désormais plus grand chose, ça n'aide pas beaucoup à lutter contre le froid.

J'essaie alors pendant plus d'une heure de me rendormir, me retournant dans tous les sens, grelottant et regrettant bien vite la douceur du bain chaud de tout à l'heure...collé à mon professeur de potion.

D'ailleurs, j'imagine très bien la tête qu'il a du faire lorsqu'il a vu que je m'étais lamentablement endormi chez lui, alors qu'il avait comme projet initial de me virer...

Je pousse un long soupir tandis que je me remets une fois de plus sur le dos, contemplant le plafond d'un regard vide.

Demain matin il faudra qu'on discute...Il va pouvoir faire tranquillement son petit sermon comme quoi "ça ne se fait pas", "on pourrait être viré" et bla bla bla...Comme s'il n'en avait pas envie...Tsss...J'ai bien vu moi _à quel point_ il en avait envie...C'était même une très_ grosse_ envie à en juger par l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Et moi aussi par la même occasion...

Bon, c'est pas tout mais pour l'instant, je.veux.dormir. C'est ma seule envie du moment, de toute façon pour Snape, je verrais ça demain matin, et je finirais pas avoir ce que je veux. Na !

Mon regard se pose sur la porte de sa chambre.

Et si...

Non...j'oserais pas...

Et pourquoi pas ?...

Bon d'accord.

Je me lève précautionneusement. Il ne faut surtout pas que je le réveille maintenant, ça gâcherait tout...

J'ouvre lentement la porte de sa chambre et me glisse à l'intérieur, tâtonnant dans l'obscurité pour arriver jusqu'à son lit en silence. Snape dort profondément, et j'ai le plaisir de constater qu'il ne porte qu'un caleçon -vert bien sûr, on ne se refait pas-. Il est sur le ventre, enlacé tendrement à son oreiller.

J'aurais presque honte de me joindre à lui.

Presque.

Je monte donc doucement sur le lit et me fourre sous les couvertures bien chaudes, poussant un soupir de bien être.

Haaaaa...s'qu'on est bien...dans son lit...

oOo

Le moment le mieux au réveil, c'est celui qui précède le clignement des yeux face à la terrible lumière destructrice. Quand on prend conscience du fait que l'on est réveillé mais que l'on savoure les dernières secondes de bien être et où les dernières bribes de rêve disparaissent avec l'arrivée de cette satanée lumière.

Je me sens super bien. Au chaud, j'ai bien dormi, et avec tous les soucis de la veille envolés. Enfin presque, car bien sûr ils reviennent peu à peu...

Avec le recul et une bonne nuit de sommeil, je suis terrifié à l'idée de devoir regarder Snape en face, après ce qui s'est passé...après l'avoir vu nu...après qu'il m'ait caressé...

Et pourtant, même les yeux clos je sens son regard fixé sur moi, et j'essaie de maintenir ma respiration régulière de façon à ce qu'il croit que je dors encore...A sentir ses yeux rivés comme ça toujours dans la même direction, j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que ça ne marche pas.

Bon...je peux pas faire le mort éternellement de toute façon...Alors je me décide à ouvrir les yeux...

J'avais raison, Snape me fixe de son regard que la veille encore j'aurais qualifié de "abruti" et que désormais je décrirais plutôt comme "ténébreux"...C'est dingue quand même ce qu'une simple soirée peut changer une personne. C'est d'un tout autre oeil que je le regarde maintenant, un oeil très intéressé et avide...il m'attire, je ne peux pas le nier, même si je ne peux pas l'expliquer non plus...Et à tout avouer, j'apprécie mieux nos rapports lorsqu'il n'est pas question de points en moins, d'insultes, de retenues, de souffrances atroces à remuer des chaudrons ou bien d'autres choses pires encore.

Il n'a pas l'air fâché...C'est un début...Et de toute façon, il n'osera sûrement pas me coller en retenue de peur que de me retrouver à nouveau seul avec lui ne me donne des idées encore plus perverses que le bain.

"Potter..."

J'ai envie de répondre "Oui ?" avec un grand sourire niais, mais l'usage me rappelle que c'est le moment où je suis sensé prendre un air gêné, empli de culpabilité et où je rougis légèrement, parce que ne l'oublions pas, je suis quand même à poil dans son lit.

C'est donc ce que je fais.

"Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans MON lit ?

- Et bien...J'avais froid et..."

Et j'ai surtout pas eu le temps de réfléchir à des prétextes suffisamment convaincants pour qu'il arrête cet interrogatoire. Il pousse un soupir de lassitude et hoche la tête.

Je remarque également qu'il a revêtu une chemise noire à demie ouverte et ne couvrant par conséquent que la moitié de son corps.

"On va pas en faire un drame...Je jure que j'ai dormi de mon côté du lit...

- Là n'est pas la question...Sans même vous rappeler qu'aucun côté de ce lit ne vous appartiens, imaginez un peu que l'on apprenne que vous avez dormi ici avec moi.

- Snape...je crois que ne n'est pas le pire que l'on ai fait cette nuit, je me trompe ?"

Cette fois-ci, je le vois carrément prendre sa tête dans ses mains, l'air soucieux. En plus, j'imagine qu'avec la dose d'alcool qu'il a du ingurgiter hier soir, sa migraine est pas prête de s'arranger. Et rien que le fait qu'il n'ait pas relevé que je l'appelais par son nom prouve que la situation est grave.

Aïe.

"Vous feriez mieux de regagnez votre dortoir, Potter. Si quelqu'un s'aperçoit de votre absence...

- Ron a l'habitude que je m'éclipse...Il m'arrive quelques fois de passer la nuit à explorer Poudlard tout seul quand...quand je n'arrive pas à dormir."

Ou plutôt quand ma cicatrice me fait mal à en hurler et que Voldy s'introduit dans mes rêves pour me faire la conversation. Plutôt rester debout jusqu'au matin que d'assister à ça.

"Quant aux autres, ils n'ont jamais rien remarqué...de toute façon, Dean et Seamus ne sont pas là non plus des fois...

- Intéressant à savoir. Je vais redoubler mes rondes de nuit alors. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas une raison, imaginez que l'on découvre...

- Que l'on découvre quoi ? Que j'ai pris un bain avec mon professeur de potion un soir entièrement nu, pour finir dans son lit ? Vous croyez vraiment que quelqu'un goberait ça alors qu'on est censé se taper dessus à longueur de journée ?"

Non mais ! A croire que c'est vraiment une obsession chez lui de me mettre à la porte...je me demande ce qu'il fait, une fois que je suis parti et qu'il se trouve enfin seul...Hmmm à voir sa tête, je pense que c'est pas le moment idéal pour poser la question...

"Très bien. Alors vous désirez quoi au juste ? Un petit déjeuner peut être ?"

C'est vrai que je commence à avoir faim...il doit pas être très tard à en juger par le peu d'affolement donc fait preuve Snape à l'égard des cours d'aujourd'hui...

"Ce que je veux, vous le savez, je réplique

- Et vous savez très bien qu'on ne peut pas.

- Mais hier soir...

- UN MOMENT D'EGAREMENT POTTER ! C'est clair ? Et puis vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ? Il y a 24 heures dans une telle situation vous auriez couru chez le directeur pour me faire virer !...A quoi jouez-vous à la fin ?"

Je ne vais quand même pas lui expliquer alors que je ne le sais pas trop moi même...Se découvrir gay et attiré par la personne qui vous haï le plus au monde après Voldemort, c'est pas mal je trouve pour une soirée qui s'annonçait ennuyeuse...

"A rien. Ça ne m'amuse pas de ne pas pouvoir contrôler mes émotions...Mais vous alors ? J'exige de savoir la vérité ! Et même si ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement comme vous le prétendez, que voulez-vous, _maintenant _?..."

**oOo**

**Voilà voilà, donc prochainement le chapitre de Fanny.**

**Bon, en tout cas, moi je vous dit à très bientôt dans vos reviews...**

**Bisouxxxx les gens**

**Maddy**


	11. Je suis un psychopathe!

**Hello :D**

**Et hop, chapitre 11...**

**Mais que va-t-il donc se passeerrrr:p**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

L'aube n'était pas encore levée que les limbes bienfaitrices ou étaient plongé notre cher professeur s'estompaient déjà. Il était bien dans son lit, au chaud. Parfaitement calé contre son oreiller, respirant son parfum appréciant sa texture.

Bien sûr son crâne pulsait comme si quelqu'un essayait d'un faire un jus de citron, mais mise a part ce désagrément qu'il arrangerait à coup de potion anti gueule de bois. Il était BIEN!

En fait il était peut être... trop bien...

Et ce coussin était bien trop agréable...

Et il respirait un peu trop fort...

Et il avait un peu trop de cheveux...

_.-._

Ouvrant les yeux d'un seul coup, la dure réalité lui sauta au visage. Bien entendu ce n'était pas son coussin, bien entendu, un coussin ne pouvait pas le rendre aussi heureux... bien entendu c'était Potter!

_.-._

_"Dites? à quel moment précisément j'ai commencé à m'enliser dans cette situation surréaliste?"_

Heu, quand vous lui avez proposé de prendre un bain?

_"Ha... oui ... z'avez pas tort..."_

Bonjour, au fait...

_"Humph..."_

Pas du matin c'est ça?

_"Il y a Potter... nu dans mon lit... on va dire que je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler de la pluie et du beau temps..."_

Vous allez faire quoi?

_"M'habiller d'abord puis le réveiller, enfin dès que j'aurais réussi à convaincre mes bras de ne plus l'enlacer..."_

Ça va aller?

_"Mouais... vous vous rendez compte... il sent la cannelle..."_

Je compatis, vous savez...

_"C'est gentil..."_

_.-._

Mettant en action ses bonnes résolutions, Snape enfila donc une chemise avant de se réinstaller dans le lit. Pour regarder encore un moment son élève.

"J'suis foutu..."

Mais nan...

"Si si, je vous assure! Si je pouvais, je ne le réveillerais pas, juste pour le garder ici... avec moi..."

Ah oui... en effet... vous êtes foutu...

_.-._

Lentement la respiration de Potter se fit plus rapide, et le tremblement de ses paupières trahit son réveil imminent.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Snape se décida à commencer, la si redoutée conversation...

"Potter..."

_.-._

Comment réussir à expliquer à quelqu'un qui vous a vu nu, et en "Grande forme" que non, vous ne voulez pas coucher avec lui et que, Non ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement, surtout quand cette personne est aussi têtue que vous, si ce n'est... plus...

Mais surtout quoi répondre quand cette même personne vous demande l'air on ne peut plus sérieux ce que l'on veut maintenant...

Rien... on en répond rien... On regarde son vis- à-vis avec un air impénétrable et on se demande comment se transformer discrètement en souris sans qu'il s'en aperçoive...

_.-._

_"Attendez, je crois que le sort c'est "__unbre ace mickey coldi...__" et euh..."_

Vous êtes ridicule...

_"Mais..."_

Répondez lui...

_"Que je veux l'embrasser?"_

Pourquoi pas...

_"Vous vous rendez compte que je vous déteste Vraiment!"_

Voui, mais quelque part ça me fait plaisir...

_"groumph..."_

_.-._

Passablement fatigué, Snape se passa la main sur le visage, Avant de fixer une nouvelle fois les yeux émeraude de son élève.

"Écoutez Potter, il est 5 h du matin, il nous reste quatre bonnes heures avant le début des premiers cours. Vous ne voulez pas que l'on discute de ça dans le salon?"

"Pourquoi? on est très bien ici, et je vous connais si on va dans le salon vous allez encore me foutre à la porte..."

"POTTER!...humph... Potter... je ne vais pas vous mettre à la porte. Nous pouvons aller dans le salon maintenant?"

"C'est que... mes affaires sont dans la salle de bain et que..."

Une rougeur au joues plus tard et un soupir du maître de Potion plus loin. Snape revint avec un pantalon en lin et le haut assortit, d'un vert sombre.

"Mettez ça Potter, vos affaires sont trempées... je vous attend dans le salon"

Et refermant la porte derrière lui Snape alla se servir une grande rasade de potion anti-gueule de bois...

Après quelques minutes, un Potter toujours aussi mal coiffé mais au moins décent arrivait dans le salon, l'air on ne peu plus décidé.

"Bon voilà, je suis habillé, je suis dans le salon, maintenant répondez-moi!"

Snape hésita un instant entre crier face à ce manque de respect flagrant ou exécuter le micro plan qu'il venait de mettre au point.

Inspirant lentement, il se résolu à la seconde solution.

"Potter, pourriez-vous vous approcher?"

Debout au milieu de la pièce, portant à peu de chose prêt le même ensemble que son cadet, Snape tentait de se détendre en se massant la nuque en un mouvement saccadé.

Il ne s'arrêta que quand Potter se trouva en face de lui.

"Bien. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, avant de répondre je voudrais essayer quelque chose..."

"Vous n'allez pas me mettre à la porte?"

"Non... Potter... Je-ne-vais-pas-vous-mettre-à-la-porte! Et arrêtez avec ça maintenant, ça devient ridicule!"

"C'est que vous savez depuis hier soir, j'ai cru remarquer que..."

"La ferme!... Bon je peux?"

"Oui, oui allez y de toute façon au point ou on en est..."

_.-._

_"C'est sur au point ou on en est, je ne peux que faire pire..."_

Vous comptez faire quoi au juste?

_"Si je vous le disais vous hurleriez..."_

Lui proposer un bain?

_"ha hA très drôle..."_

Bon il attend là...

_"Je sais, je sais.. Je me prépare psychologiquement..."_

haaaaaa... c'est bon là?

_"Mouais..."_

_.-._

S'approchant un peu plus de son élève, Snape fit couler sa main sur sa nuque avant de l'empoigner avec un peu plus de force, dirigeant le visage de Potter vers le sien: pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Un baiser, rien de plus. Snape voulait juste un baiser. Juste pour savoir à quoi il renonçait, ou pour se damner pour de bon. Juste aussi pour savoir si les intentions de Potter étaient vraiment celles qu'il prétendait avoir.

Après tout, c'est une chose de prendre un bain avec quelqu'un, c'est autre chose d'accepter de l'embrasser.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent donc, tremblantes pour celles d'Harry, passionnées pour celles de Severus.

C'était un baiser chaotique, comme un peu tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'au présent, un baiser où l'on ne sait pas qui dirige et qui se soumet, un baiser ou les lèvres se mêlent aux langues sans plus vraiment de distinction. Un baiser ou les dents s'entrechoquent quand après s'être éloignés pour reprendre leurs souffles les deux personnes en redemandent encore, plus fort!

La main sur la nuque d'Harry s'était mise en mouvement, explorant sa chevelure entre ses doigts écarquillés, forçant Potter à se rapprocher encore plus, à approfondir leur baiser. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste, ses bras autour du torse de son professeur, il avait déjà fait fi de la barrière de tissu et agrippait avec force la chair qui se trouvait sous ses doigts.

Le temps s'écoula au ralentit encore quelques instants avant que Severus ne relâche sa prise, glissant ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry pour le repousser doucement.

Harry n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, juste le temps pour que Snape le regarde un peu. Les joues roses, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais et les lèvres rouge sang.

Malgré lui, Snape sourit à cette image, il était bel et bien damné finalement...

_.-._

_"j'aurais pas du j'aurais pas du j'aurais pas du j'aurais pas du..."_

Joli comme mantra, z'en avez d'autre?

_"Vous foutez pas de moi, j'aurais pas du je vous dit, je croyais , je croyais qu'il me repousserais, qu'il me mordrait ou mieux qu'il s'enfuirait. Pas… pas.. PAS QU'IL ME REPONDRAIT"_

Ben voilà, comme quoi la vie réserve toujours des bonnes surprises...

_"Des bonnes surprises? mais je fais quoi moi maintenant? plus la peine de jouer les profs colériques, je l'ai embrassé bon sang! et je suis même pas saoul!"_

Mouaip, pour le dissuader que vous avez envie de lui c'est pas gagné du coup...

_"Comme vous dites!"_

Mais c'est vous aussi, c'est quoi ces idées! On n'embrasse pas quelqu'un qu'on veut rejeter ou alors c'est qu'on est psychopathe...

_"Ho… VOILA L'EXCUSE! "d'solé monsieur Potter mais nous ne pouvons pas avoir de relation suivie, je suis un psychopathe et je m'en vais de ce pas à St mangouste" nan?"_

Nan!

_"Alleeezzzzz..."_

Nan, c'est nul... et puis il ne vous croira pas... moi je propose, vous le prenez dans vos bras et vous lui faites l'amour jusqu'à l'heure du petit déjeuné

_"NAN!"_

Pffff rabat joie...

Moi au moins mon idée était constructive et ça ferais un peu plus vendre mon bouquin!

_"Folle"_

Psychopathe

_"Obsédée"_

Frigide!

_"ARGH"_

héhéhé

_.-._

Regardant une nouvelle fois Potter qui était en pleine étude topologique de ses chaussures, et qui avait un air très très très passionné par ce qu'il y découvrait, Snape se racla la gorge.

"Bon... je crois qu'il faut décidément que nous parlions..."

"Je... enfin... heu..."

"Votre éloquence revient à la normale, c'est déjà ça..."

"C'est votre faute aussi!"

Relevant la tête, Harry fixa intensément son professeur et ex-embrasseur de génie... cet homme le faisait tourner en bourrique ... VRAIMENT en bourrique!

Snape se dirigea vers un fauteuil crapaud qu'il venait de faire apparaître avant d'en conjurer un pour Harry juste en face du sien...

Confortablement installés, yeux dans les yeux... Snape prit enfin la parole...

"Potter, je crois que nous avons un problème!"

"Ha?"

"Potter, je suis un psychopathe!"

"oO"

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

**Voila, maintenant on sait pourquoi snape est un psychopate…**

**Gros gros bisouxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Fanny **


	12. Go Go mac Go!

_**Hello :D**_

_**Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre, écrit par ma blanche main gauche (sous la torture je le rappelle), donc sans plus attendre... **_

_**"Go GO mac Go!**_

_**oOo**_

_**oOo**_

"Je suis un psychopathe !"

Alors ça si je m'y attendais…Encore sous le choc de ce baiser inoubliable qu'il vient de me donner, je pensais que Snape allait encore me rabattre son sempiternel sermon avant de me réexpédier sur son palier avec la promesse que je ne répète ça à qui que ce soit.

Mais non. Avec lui, on ne fait jamais rien comme il faut. On commence par le bain torride, et ce n'est qu'après qu'on tente le chaste baiser.

Enfin chaste…Hum bref…Au lieu de penser à sa langue et à ce qu'elle est capable de faire, je crois qu'il faudrait plutôt que je lui donne une réponse, car il semble attendre là le Snape…

"Heu…je…ça vous va bien !"

Alors là parfait, c'est sûr, il va A D O R E R. Hum réfléchissons…Je lui demande ce qu'il veut, et il m'embrasse. Maintenant c'est sûr, il n'y a plus de doute, il ne me trouve pas repoussant, et on progresse, IL ETAIT SOBRE CETTE FOIS !

"Potter…c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ?"

"Pa…pardon ?"

" _Ça vous va bien_ ! Vous vous foutez de moi c'est ça ? Je viens de vous embrasser, et d'avouer par la même occasion que j'étais un psychopathe…Oh Merlin…"

Et c'est reparti, le voilà qui reprend sa tête entre ses mains…Depuis moins de vingt quatre heures il n'arrête pas de faire ce geste…Je me demande si c'est pour vérifier qu'il n'a pas les cheveux graisseux…

"Je suis désolé."

En tout cas, si cette année je n'ai pas à me battre contre Voldemort, je pourrais toujours me vanter d'avoir combattu vaillamment un prof et de l'avoir expédié à l'asile par la menace magique du bain de minuit !

Je me recroqueville dans mon siège, me sentant tout d'un coup très ridicule. On reste comme ça pendant quelques secondes, secondes qui me paraissent interminables compte tenu du fait que l'on se regarde droit dans les yeux, puis un événement inattendu se produit.

On frappe trois petits coups à la porte.

Je fais un bond de trois mètres sur mon fauteuil, lançant un regard désespéré à Snape, qui a l'air aussi affolé que moi. Il se lève brusquement, m'empoigne violemment par le cou et m'amène vers un grand placard qui n'a l'air de contenir que de vieilles potions.

"Vous restez là sans un mot jusqu'à ce que je vous dise de sortir !" me chuchote t'il avant de refermer la porte sur ces mots, tandis que les coups frappés à la porte se renouvellent.

Coincé entre un étage de potions et une pile de livres moisis sous mes pieds, je repère une mince fissure dans le bois du placard et je peux donc voir de là où je suis toute la scène. C'est donc avec stupeur que je vois débarquer comme une furie le professeur Mc Gonagall, en petite chemise de nuit rose.

"Où est-il ?" hurle t-elle.

J'étouffe un cri du fond de mon placard…Mon dieu…Elle sait tout ce qui s'est passé par je ne sais quel moyen et elle vient me chercher pour m'amener de force chez Dumbledore où il va m'annoncer que je suis expulsé et obligé de prendre mes cours par correspondance chez les Dursleys et on va tous mourir demain…

Je jette un coup d'œil à Snape qui, à ma grande surprise, arbore un visage tout à fait calme soutenant avec froideur le regard enflammé du professeur de métamorphoses…

"Vous prendre bien un thé, Minerva ?"

"Volontiers. Mais n'espérez pas m'avoir par les sentiments !"

Elle s'installe donc sur le canapé où j'ai dormi il y a quelques heures seulement, tandis que Snape fait apparaître deux tasses fumantes devant eux.

Je n'ose pas bouger de peur que l'on détecte ma présence, mais je remarque sous mes pieds quelques vieux exemplaires de bouquins anglais : _Love : spells & potions ; how destroy the Pow-Tears foundations ; origines of lemon & sugar ; be horny by potions_…

Etrange…

"Severus…rendez le moi je vous en prie, je suis très angoissée là."

"Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez voyons…"

Là j'avoue, niveau self contrôle, Snape est un maître. L'occlumencie doit pas mal aider pour cela, et je ne serais pas en ce moment même dans ce placard, je serais persuadé qu'il dit la vérité. Mc Gonagall par contre ne semble pas être de cet avis…

"Vous mentez !"

"Et puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait dire ça ?..."

"Hier encore il était ici", indique t-elle en montrant mon placard du doigt.

OH MON DIEU.

C'en est fini de moi, elle sait vraiment tout, elle sait que je suis là et elle attend que je sorte de moi-même, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à venir me chercher. Dans ce cas, il vaut peut être mieux que je me rende, évitant ainsi à Snape de devoir endurer ça plus longtemps…

Au moment même où ma main se pose donc sur la porte du placard afin de la pousser, le regard de Snape se pose dessus, et je jurerai que ses yeux fixent les miens à travers le minuscule interstice. Un léger et imperceptible mouvement de la tête de gauche à droite m'impose le silence, et je me recroqueville davantage sur moi-même, toujours aussi impressionné par le pouvoir que peut exercer cet homme sur moi sans même avoir à ouvrir la bouche.

Mc Gonagall ne semble rien avoir remarqué du tout, buvant son thé les mains tremblantes.

"Je vois, dit Snape au bout d'un long moment. Et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si je refuse de vous "le rendre" ?"

"J'en parlerai à Dumbledore, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Albus ne supporte pas que vous jouiez ainsi avec mes nerfs. Alors une dernière fois : je tiens à récupérer l'exemple, l'honneur de ma maison, je ne peux pas dormir sans lui. Et s'il a subi un seul dommage physique, vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça !"

Wouaaaa…J'ignorais que j'étais si important à ses yeux…Une bouffée de reconnaissance envers la directrice de ma maison m'envahit soudainement, il y'en a au moins une qui me reconnaît à ma juste valeur héhéhé…

"N'exagérons rien, Minerva. Il est seulement important à vos yeux pour le Quidditch. Le reste du temps il ne nous attire que des problèmes…"

"Je ne vous permet pas ! Il est adorable, et sans lui nous n'avons aucune chance de gagner le prochain match, sans son charme naturel et sa bonne humeur contagieuse…"

GO GO GO MC GOOO ! GO GO GO FONCEUUUUUH !

Je ne savais pas que je lui inspirais autant de choses, haaaa Minerva...c'était peut être avec toi que j'aurais du prendre un bain hier soir, toi qui crois en moi, envers et contre tous...

"Excusez moi, mais ce n'est pas avec l'odeur qu'il dégage que j'aurai envie de l'attirer dans mes appartements..."

Ça, ça se paiera Snape ! C'est quand même fort, de la part d'un homme qui ne voulait pas prendre de bain la veille, de me faire une telle remarque !

"Vous dépassez les bornes là, Severus ! Je sais bien qu'il ne fait pas toujours ses besoins là où il faut, mais il est encore petit, et il est à Poudlard pour apprendre à réfréner ses pulsions !"

Heu...

Je suis perplexe là...

"De plus, il doit retourner chez les Gryffondors d'urgence, il est en chaleur en ce moment, il se frotte à n'importe qui, l'autre jour il a même léché Mr Malfoy !"

Comment elle sait ?

Huhuhu c'est bon je déconne, jamais j'aurai pu faire un truc pareil voyons...

Enfin quand même, je veux bien être un ado en pleine "forme", mais parler de moi ainsi tout de même...

"ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est un pervers depuis sa naissance !"

"NE PARLEZ PAS DE RUFUS COMME CA !"

Rufus ?

Mais qu'est-ce que...

"C'est un putois très intelligent, et ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas de mascotte à Serpentard qu'il faut piquer celle de Gryffondor !"

"Ecoutez Minerva, Rufus n'est ici que depuis deux semaines et il ne nous cause que des problèmes...Vous passez votre temps à courir derrière cette bestiole. Je n'ai pas à vous donner de conseils, mais à votre place, j'abandonnerai l'idée de cette stupide mascotte."

Oh putain la mascotte...

Cette satanée mascotte qui pisse sur les fauteuils à longueur de journée, comment ai-je pu l'oublier ?

"ça, ça ne vous regarde pas. Mais...ce n'est pas vous alors qui la détenez ?"

"J'ai déjà assez de mal à entretenir des rapports intimes avec les êtres humains, je ne vais pas commencer à draguer des animaux !"

"Toutes mes excuses alors...Il faut dire aussi que la dernière fois, Rufus s'était réfugié..."

"Dans mes caleçons, je sais. Bonne journée Minerva."

La vieille femme sort en refermant la porte derrière elle, tandis que Snape s'installe confortablement dans son bon vieux fauteuil.

"La voie est libre, Potter."

Je sors donc de mon placard, tout engourdi. A voir ma tête effarée, le maître des potions esquisse un sourire, et je souris à mon tour.

"Alors, on a eu peur ?"

"Prestation remarquable, professeur", je fais, accentuant bien sur le dernier mot.

"Si on reprenait là où on en était ?"

"C'est à dire ?"

"Vous alliez m'embrasser en avouant que j'étais plus propre que Rufus.

"Je n'ai pas ce souvenir là moi..."

"Snape ?"

"Potter..."

"J'ai une envie subite là..."

_**oOo**_

_**Haaa vous voyez bien que ce n'est pas moi la plus sadique des deux :D**_

_**Allez, avouez que vous vous attendiez pas à un putois :p (entre nous moi non plus je ne m'y attendais pas, je me suis fait peur moi-même :D)**_

_**Donc le chapitre suivant sera écrit par Fanny, et je vous laisse devinez quelles genres d'envie Harry peut il bien avoir dans ce genre de situation…**_

_**Bisouxxx**_

_**Maddy**_


	13. Allergie Anatomie

**Plop!**

**Voilà le chapitre 13... promis il porte pas malheur :p**

**Bonne lectuuuuureeeeeee!**

**:D**

**oOoOo**

Minerva enfin sortie, Snape pris une seconde de répit avant de demander à son élève favori de sortir du placard...

_.-._

_"On peut pas le laisser là ou il est?"_

Nan, ça ne se fait pas...

_"Nan, mais pas longtemps, juste un peu... siou plait?"_

Snape!

_"Pfff, vous êtes pas aidante dans votre style"_

Je suis pas là pour ça, je vous ferais dire...

.-.

"La voie est libre, Potter"

Le placard enfin déserté, le petit jeu du chat et de la souris reprend son cours. Apres tout on ne change pas les habitudes qui gagnent non?

Enfin, il reprend jusqu'à ce que Potter les yeux plus brillants qu'à son habitude prononce ces quelques mots :

"J'ai une envie subite là..."

Bien sur, un esprit mal tourné aurait vu en cette phrase une invitation peu déguisée pour une partie de jambes en l'air torride, et à vous avouer, Snape n'était pas loin de penser la même chose. S'apprêtant donc à trouver une excuse éventée pour éviter cet événement qui devenait un peu trop présent à son goût, il fut coupé net par un éternuement retentissant... Puis un autre... puis un autre...

"Potter, ça va?"

"ATCHHHHHAAAAAAAAA! Le placard... ATCHAAAAAAAAAA! Allergie... ATCHAAAAAAAA peu plus ATCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA respirer... ATCHAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

.-.

_"Je pense que je peux dire sans me vanter que je suis maudit..."_

Mais nan, il est juste allergique à un produit de votre placard, vous êtes maître de potions, vous pouvez certainement arranger ça rapidement...

_"Nan, mais vous vous rendez compte qu'en moins de 8 h de temps j'ai eut un Potter énervé, excité, endormi une Minerva en chemise de nuit et un re-Potter éternuant dans mon salon... je fatigue moi..."_

Occupez vous de lui, il devient bleu là, on en reparlera plus tard vous voulez?

_"Mouais... et si je le laissais s'étouffer?"_

Snape!

_"pfffffffff, rabats joie"_

.-.

Prenant son élève par le bras, Snape conduisit la masse sautillante et bleue qu'il était devenu jusque dans sa chambre.

"Allongez vous Potter, et essayez de vous calmer, je vais voir ce qui vous rend allergique"

"ATCHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA merci ATCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Mouais..."

.-.

De retour au salon, le maître de potion vida précautionneusement le contenu de son placard. Potions, grimoires, poils de scimures des alpages, rien d'exceptionnel...

Puis revenant à la boule poil qu'il tenait dans ses mains, il afficha un sourire victorieux...

Mettant ses mains en porte voix il cria en direction de la chambre

"POTTER! Je crois avoir trouvé, ne bougez pas, j'en ai pour 10 min maximum!"

Un magnifique éternuement plein de remerciements (il en était sur) lui répondit.

Dix minutes passées, Snape un pot d'onguent dans la main revint voir son patient.

Ce dernier allongé les bras en croix sur le lit fixait le plafond avec conviction. Moins il respirerait, plus il aurait de chance de plus éternuer... Ses abdos étaient en feu et ses yeux pleuraient de grosses larmes.

.-.

"Potter, vous êtes allergique au Poil de scimure, le seul moyen de vous soigner de cette crise d'éternuement siiiiiiiiiiiii dangereuse pour votre santé..." Snape ne pris même pas la peine de relever de regard meurtrier d'Harry... "Est de vous enduire de cet onguent sur tout le corps. Je vous met l'onguent sur la table de chevet appelez moi quand vous avez fini"

Posant comme il l'avait dit, le remède près de son élève, Snape se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

"Atten...attendez...ATTT... je n'y arr... arr... ATTCHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA arriverais pas seul ... je... j'é... j'é...ATTCCHAAAAAAA j'éternue des que je fais...attt atttt ... un effort..."

Le dos toujours tourné, Snape baissa la tête... il y avait des jours comme ça...

.-.

_"Ou vaudrait mieux rester coucher!"_

Avec Potter?

_"Je sais pas ce que je vais vous faire à la fin de tout ça... mais je vous promets... vous allez souffrir!"_

Allez! Zou on va mettre de l'onguent sur Harry...

_"Sale petite..."_

.-.

Se retournant finalement, Snape s'assit sur le lit ou Potter maintenant avec difficulté son calme respiratoire.

"Soit Potter, je vais vous lancer un sort pour vous ôter vos vêtements, ça sera plus simple, puis je vais vous enduire de cet onguent, les premiers effets se feront sentir après que votre torse en soit recouvert.. D'ici là, pitié... essayez de ne pas m'éternuer dessus!"

.-.

Un mouvement de baguette plus tard, un Potter dans son plus simple appareil regardait Snape avec un regard inquiet. Il aurait bien été tenté de cacher une partie un peu trop intime avec ses mains, mais quelque chose lui disait que ça serait mal vu... Alors il restait là, fixant son maître de potion qui lui tentait de se concentrer sur son pot d'onguent...

.-.

_"Si je pense que c'est juste un patient tout ira bien"_

Si vous le dites...

_"Il pourrait pas arrêter de me regarder"_

Vous pourriez pas arrêter de fixer ce pot de crème?

_"Je vous hais!"_

Allez, au travail!

.-.

Plongeant finalement les doigts dans le pot sentant le camphre et différentes herbes médicinales Snape se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer et les posa sur le torse de Potter qui retient un tremblement...

Les mains sur les pectoraux contractés par trop d'éternuements, il fallait maintenant les bouger... facile à dire... mais extrêmement difficile à faire...

.-.

_"C'est un patient, c'est un patient, c'est un patient..."_

Y a pas a dire il est quand même super bien foutu...

_"MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! C'est un patient, c'est un patient, c'est un patient..."_

Et puis cette façon qu'il a de se mordiller les lèvres en vous regardant le masser... c'est d'un torride...

_"ARGGHHHHHHHHH... ok, je vous écoute plus, je ne veux plus vous entendre! VOUS VOUS TAISEZ!"_

Ok ok... faut pas s'énerver pour si peu... heu Snape vous deviez là...

.-.

En effet, trop occupé à s'énerver contre ma pauvre personne, Snape ne remarqua pas que ses mains beaucoup plus rapides que son cerveau en cet instant avait commencer à caresser doucement les pectoraux de Potter, appuyant légèrement au passage des tétons rapidement durcis à son contact, puis étaient descendues tranquillement vers ses pectoraux de plus en plus contractés, et s'activaient maintenant toujours avec une lenteurs calculée sur le bas ventre de son élève frôlant vicieusement sa toison sombre...

Potter avait arrêté d'éternuer subitement, les yeux écarquillés tout d'abord il venait de les fermer attendant de nouvelles caresses...

.-.

_"Je ... haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... C'EST VOTRE FAUUUUUUTTTTTTTEEEEEEUUUUUHHHHHH"_

_"MAIS REPONDEZ ESPECE DE TRAITRESSE!"_

Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus m'entendre?

_"ARRRRRRGGGHHHHH! Bon ok! Je me reprend, j'enlève mes mains de là où elles sont... voilaaaaaaa et je les repose sur ses bras... voilaaaaaaa et je ne fait pas attention à son air indigné…Ça ne me concerne pas... ni même... HO MON DIEU!"_

Il a l'air d'apprécier vos massages... de beaucoup les apprécier je dirais...

_"HO MON DIEU"_

Belle proportion, rien à dire...

_"HO MON... maman ... Je veux m'en allerrrrrrrrr"_

Et dire que vous chipotiez pour 22 cm...

_"... mais vous vous arrêtez JAMAIS?"_

Vous déviez encore Snape...

.-.

Les mains baladeuses de Snape avaient encore trahi leur maître en effet courant sur les bras de son élève elles massaient maintenant avec délice le cou fin de ce dernier, caressant son lobe d'oreille, et lui soutirant des petits soupirs de plaisir.

Appliquant une nouvelle fois sa technique de "je me déplace et j'essaie de me calmer" Snape entrepris de masser les mains de Potter.

La main gauche de son élève dans les sienne, il massa d'abord la paume, puis passa entre les interstices laissés par ses doigts fins, faisant pénètre l'onguent, et se délectant malgré lui de la douceur des mains de Potter.

Les jambes maintenant, en commençant par les pieds... nettement moins risqué les pieds et ne jamais remonter le regard JAMAIS!

.-.

_"Pas fou moi!"_

Froussard oui...

_"Je sais me tenir c'est tout, j'y peux rien si il est farci d'hormones ce gamin..."_

héhéhé, osez me dire que vous êtes pas dans le même état que lui...

_"Mais... mais je vous permet pas... je... haaaaaa mais ça va pas nan!"_

héhéhé, je le savais !

.-.

Les mollets ensuite, fins et légèrement ombrés par un duvet sombre, puis les cuisses, musclées et fermes... Tout cela accompagné d'éternuements de plus en plus éloignés dans le temps et de soupirs de plus en plus nombreux...

.-.

"Re... hum... retournez vous Potter"

Les yeux fermés la respiration un peu plus saccadée qu'a l'ordinaire, Potter ne bougea pas d'un millimètre...

"Potter, retournez vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire..."

Réveillé par le ton cassant de son "toujours professeur Snape", Harry roula donc sur le lit pour se retrouver face à l'oreiller... les fesses à l'air...

.-.

"_haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_"

Ben quoi vous préfériez l'autre coté?

_"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_

Pourtant elle sont bien ses fesses, rondes comme il faut, et pis elle ont l'air fermes au toucher... petit chanceux va!

_"Je souffre vous savez..."_

Je m'en doute... je m'en douuuute.

.-.

S'installant à coté de Potter, et repuisant dans le pot presque vide de crème, Snape attaqua son dur labeur sur les omoplates frissonnantes de Potter.

Ses mains roulaient sur les muscles tendus de son élève avec une lenteur presque involontaire, pétrissant les nerfs tendus caressant la peau d'une douceur intoxicante.

Descendant lentement vers le creux de ses reins, appréciant la cambrure, pour finalement frôler cette chair bombée qui le narguait...

Il n'aurait pu dire si c'était Potter ou si c'était lui qui venait de gémir, mais en tout cas, c'était un fait établi quelqu'un avait gémit, et d'une manière plus que significative...

.-.

_"J'ai gémi?"_

Je crois...

_"Je peux m'en aller?"_

Je crois pas...

_"..."_

Je sais…Je sais... c'est pas grave...

Heu Snape?

_"Oui?"_

Il s'est retourné là...

_"Me dites pas ça ..."_

Ouvrez les yeux vous verrez bien...

.-.

En effet, devant lui, Potter, très réveillé, le regardait une lueur étrange dans le regard, les éternuements semblaient être bel et bien finis, par contre il semblait avoir envie d'autre chose...

.-.

"Potter..." réussit a gargouiller Snape avant de sentir des lèvres chaudes contres les siennes...

.-.

_"Oh et puis merde!"_

haaaaaa enfin!

_"Il embrasse bien le petit insolent..."_

Bon je vous laisse continuer hein?

_"vi vi ..."_

.-.

Les mains posées possessivement sur le corps de son élève totalement nu, le professeur se résigna à enfin accéder aux demandes de Potter... Apres tout, un baiser, c'est innocent? Nan?

**oOoOoOo**

**Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Hop on continue dans la joie et la bonne humeur avec le chapitre suivant :D**

**ZOuxxx**

**Fanny**


	14. Drink Tilleul, make some fun!

_**Entre timidement par la petite porte de derrière…et dit bonjour aux lectrices**_

_**"Bonjour lectrices !"**_

_**Voilà donc la suite livrée toute fraîche toute chaude ... :)**_

**OoO**

Il y a des jours comme ça, où on se dit qu'on aurait du rester couché.

Ben pour une fois, ce n'est pas mon cas. Non, je dirais même que la journée commence super bien. Et pour ça, rien de tel qu'un massage de Snape pour vous mettre en forme. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Et vas-y que je t'étale la crème dans le bas du dos, hmmm voui un peu plus bas, là c'est parfait…

Je crois que c'est quand il commence à s'occuper de mes fesses, que je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir malgré moi. Snape est quand même très doué, et semble très très concentré sur son travail.

Je ne me rappelle plus trop quand les choses ont vraiment commencé à déraper en fait. En tout cas, j'ai fini par me retourner, lui faisant face, le cœur battant peut être un peu plus vite quand il prononça mon nom, mes mains se perdant dans ses cheveux quand je me résignais enfin à l'embrasser.

Et quel baiser ! Une langue impatiente qui se faufilait dans ma bouche, des mains fermement posées sur mes hanches, c'est ainsi que Snape se retrouva complètement allongé sur moi –est-il nécessaire de rappeler qu'à ce moment là j'étais nu et lui pas ?-…

Tandis qu'il continuait à m'embrasser, sa langue descendant lentement le long de mon cou, m'arrachant des soupirs, je cherchais par tous les moyens à le déshabiller, mais c'est qu'il ne se laissait pas faire le petit con ! Je renonçais donc momentanément aux détails techniques, restant bloqué à la phase primitive du "oh putain c'est bon vas-y continue". Pas très constructif certes, mais résumant assez bien ma façon de pensée actuelle.

Snape continuait donc sa lente descente, qu'il aurait sûrement qualifiée de "descente aux enfers", tandis que moi j'appellerais ça plutôt une "ascension ralentie vers le paradis". Ralentie parce qu'il faut dire ce qu'il en est, il n'avait pas l'air pressé d'en finir…Non pas que j'en ressente une quelconque frustration…Nooon jamais de la vie voyons…Mais bon énonçons les choses telles qu'elles se présentaient, j'avais quand même une érection depuis plus de cinq minutes, et Snape n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper pour l'instant…Non, lui tout ce qu'il faisait c'était quelque chose de…absolument divin.

Oh my god mais où est-ce qu'il avait pu apprendre à faire des trucs pareils ?

Non en fait, ça ne m'intéressait pas beaucoup, tant qu'il continuait à s'occuper de mes tétons comme il le faisait à l'instant même. J'aurais voulu être plus actif, genre le plaquer sur le lit comme lui était plaqué sur moi, puis l'embrasser dans tous les endroits inimaginables et érogènes qui le feraient crier, avant de passer à des choses plus sérieuses…

Mais bon, être passif, c'est bien aussi…Là par exemple, je pouvais aisément profiter du fait que Snape avait non seulement une langue, mais aussi deux mains, deux superbes mains qui oeuvraient aussi bien que sa bouche, mais pas au même niveau dira t-on. Donc, tandis qu'il me léchait consciencieusement le nombril –sans oublier le fait que je tordais en gémissant sous ses caresses-, ses mains suivaient la courbure de mes hanches et descendaient peu à peu vers mes fesses.

A ce moment là de l'histoire, il n'est pas inutile de préciser un détail non négligeable…Ce genre de détails qu'on n'avoue pas à n'importe qui, mais là c'est pas n'importe qui, on est entre nous, en tout _intimité_…

Je suis vierge.

Bon ok, c'était prévisible, et gnagnagna, mais jusqu'à hier, moi je n'étais sortie qu'avec cette coincée chouinarde de Cho, alors dans ces conditions, comment voulez vous que j'acquière de l'expérience ?

Bref, donc tout cela était totalement inédit pour moi, c'était une chose de plus à apprendre, et Snape mettait beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage. Tout ce qu'il me faisait semblait être décuplé du fait que je n'avais jamais rien ressentit de pareil, tout échappait à mon contrôle, je ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qu'il avait prévu de me faire, j'étais à sa merci…

Malgré tout, j'avais enfin réussi à lui arracher ses vêtements d'une manière très maladroite et très très désordonnée, trahissant mon impatience, en prenant soin d'éviter de poser mes yeux sur la partie inférieure de son corps.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais les cuisses largement écartées, genoux repliés, et que mis à part cela, je me contentais d'attendre qu'il daigne continuer, mes gémissements se faisant de plus en plus rapprochés à mesure qu'il approchait de plus en plus de mon bas ventre.

Mais Snape avait stoppé tout mouvement, se contentant de guetter la moindre de mes réactions.

"On vous a pas informé que dans ce genre de cas on ne s'arrête pas en plein milieu de l'action en attendant que ça passe ? Un thé peut être ?"

"On ne vous a pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas parler la bouche plein ?"

Gné ? Instinctivement je me mordis les lèvres pour vérifier ses dires.

"Mais je n'ai rien dans la bou…"

C'est dans un rapide mouvement de bras et de hanches, sans que je n'aie rien pu prévoir, que Snape me tira vers lui et échangea brusquement nos positions, sans que je n'aie le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de m'arriver. Je me retrouvais donc au niveau de ses cuisses, abasourdi par ce qui s'était passé au facilement.

M'attirant vers lui, Snape me murmura à l'oreille :

"Il n'y a pas de raisons que vous soyez le seul à profiter…à vous de jouer…" conclut-il, un mince sourire allumeur étirant ses lèvres.

Tentant de ne pas faire apparaître sur mon visage le moindre signe du stress qui m'avait envahi à cette annonce, je me mis donc à parcourir son torse de mon index, suivant de ce fait la ligne sombre conduisant à son sexe. Sexe aussi tendu que le mien, que je commençais donc à caresser doucement, ne sachant pas trop comment m'y prendre. Plus ma main allait et venait sur lui, et plus je me sentais maladroit, et plus Snape murmurait des sons inaudibles, tête rejetée en arrières, poings crispés, yeux clos…

Malgré mon tâtonnement hésitant, je n'étais pas sans savoir qu'il faudrait quand même que je me décide, à un moment ou à un autre, que je remplace mes mains par ma bouche. Jusque là, j'avais essayé de retarder ce moment le plus possible, mais les grognements plaintifs de Snape avaient sûrement pour but de m'encourager à continuer sur ma lancée. Aussi, timidement, j'amenais son sexe contre mes lèvres humides, pour finalement le faire pénétrer entièrement dans ma bouche, arrachant un gémissement plus fort que les autres à mon professeur. J'entamais un va et viens de plus en plus rapide, faisant se cambrer Snape davantage, sous mes coups de langue. Plus sa virilité s'enfonçait dans ma gorge, et plus j'y prenais goût, voir que de cette façon le plus froid des hommes pouvait être à ma merci avait quelque chose de grisant.

Le reste se passa tellement vite que je ne songeais même pas à m'écarter au moment où Snape atteignit la jouissance, ainsi j'avalais donc sa semence sans un mot, tremblant de tout mon corps lorsque nos regards se croisèrent de nouveau.

Il m'allongea ensuite précautionneusement sur le dos, m'embrassant de ses lèvres chaudes, tandis que ses mains prenaient les miennes, croisant nos doigts de par ce geste.

"Détendez vous Potter et faites moi un peu confiance."

Je hochais consciencieusement la tête. Snape avait un don inné pour lire dans mes pensées au mauvais moment et la légilimencie n'avait rien à voir là dedans. Certains auraient appelé ça le talent…Bref.

Complètement perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas réalisé que les mains de Snape avaient regagné mes fesses tandis que ses lèvres suçotaient la peau de mon cou. J'essayais de ne pas me crisper, mais lorsqu'un de ses doigts fut en moi, la sensation était tellement étrange qu'instinctivement, je rejetais mon corps en arrière, prenant appui sur mes pieds. De son autre main, il me caressait les cheveux dans un geste apaisant tandis qu'il rajoutait un doigt, petit à petit. Il se mouvait désormais en moi, lentement, de façon à ce que je m'habitue à cette présence, qui se faisait moins étrange et beaucoup plus agréable.

Lorsqu'il retira ses doigts, il se pencha vers moi de façon à attraper un truc dans sa table de nuit, truc que j'espérais ne pas être du tilleul, ma hantise du moment, mais que j'identifiais quelques secondes plus tard comme étant…un pot de lubrifiant.

Après en avoir appliqué sur son sexe, Snape se rallongea sur moi, plongeant son regard dans le mien comme il savait si bien le faire, tandis qu'il me pénétrait doucement pour atténuer la douleur. Douleur que je n'aurais jamais imaginé être comme ça, je n'osais plus bouger, retenant mon souffle et serrant mon poing de peur qu'elle n'augmente encore davantage.

Voyant cela, Snape ralentit davantage son mouvement, me caressant la joue de ses lèvres, et le sexe de ses mains. Etrangement, je me sentais mieux, la douleur se muait en plaisir, et ce fut moi qui en vins à lui demander qu'il aille plus vite, l'accompagnant de bonne grâce dans ses mouvements.

Ce fut ainsi que ses coups de reins redoublèrent, nous entraînant peu à peu vers un plaisir certain. Je sentis son corps se raidir contre le mien tandis qu'il poussait un cri rauque et qu'il se déversait en moi, et quelques secondes après je jouis à mon tour sur nos ventres.

Ouvrant les yeux, j'eus la surprise de ma vie lorsque je vis que Snape esquissait un léger sourire attendrit, qu'il se hâta de dissimuler avant que je ne l'aperçoive. Etrange hein ? D'autant plus que je sentais à nouveau une odeur familière sur lui…

Comme quoi, on peut aimer le tilleul et être un dieu au lit…

**OoO**

_**Voilà voilà…**_

_**Bon ce lemon a été, je le répète écrit sous de nombreuses menaces comme "Maddy écris ou je te fais manger du riz pas collant avec des baguettes, grain par grain" (et elle l'a fait !), "écris ou tu dors dehors" (si si je vous jure elle est vraiment méchante des fois TT), ou pire encore : "Maddy tu nous fais le lemon ou privée d'épaule gauche"**_

_**Avec ça vous comprenez bien que j'étais FORCEE d'écrire !**_

_**Donc j'espère qu'il vous a plu, et si l'envie vous prend de vous plaindre du lemon, ou d'envoyez vos dons pour l'association "sos Maddy maltraitée", laissez une review !**_

_**Bisouxxxxx**_

_**Maddy**_


	15. Coucher ensemble?

**Bonjour:)**

**Voila donc la suite du fameux bain. Le post lemon, le" après on fait quoi" .**

**Bref je vous laisse lire :D**

**A de suite !**

oOoOo

Le professeur Snape ne dormait pas, ce n'était pas une insomnie... non... c'était un peu plus compliqué...

_.-._

_"J'ai COUCHE avec POTTER!"_

Heu… voui j'ai vu...

_"Vous avez... oh mon dieu... je vous avais oublié..."_

Nan, mais c'est pas grave, vous mettez pas en peine pour si peu, vous savez je suis biographe, ce genre de choses j'ai déjà vu... même si j'avoue que...

_"Que quoi?"_

Rien rien... hum... Sinon c'était comment?

_"J'ai couché avec POTTER!"_

Je pense que si vous le répétez encore une bonne vingtaine de fois vous pourrez en faire un nouveau mantra à la mode...

_"Non, mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte... POTTER, le gamin de mon pire ennemi, pas encore majeur, mon élève, j'ai cou-ché-a-vec-lui! Mon corps sur son corps, mon corps dans son corps, ma bouche sur la sienne..."_

Voui voui voui je vois, j'ai bien aime le passage où vous lui avez mis votre...

_"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

Quoi?

_"Taisez vous! Vous n'auriez pas du voir ça, je n'aurais pas du faire ça, il ne devrait pas être là, d'ailleurs je ne devrais pas être la non plus..."_

Heu c'est quand même votre lit...

_"Hein? Vouais... mais il est nu, contre moi, dans mes bras et il sent..."_

Le sexe?

_"Merci de votre aide"_

Scout toujours prêt!

_"Vous êtes aliénée..."_

Vous êtes amoureux...

_"..."_

.-.

Allongé sur le coté, le regard résolument braqué sur le tête brune qui souriait en dormant, Snape était sur le point de craquer. Il venait de détruire en une nuit plus de tabous que Voldemort et les Mangemort réunis... et tout cela à cause de quoi? D'un gamin sous hormones, d'un bain loupé et d'une allergie débile...

Tant qu'il était le seul à désirer une nuit de sexe débridé, tout allait pour le mieux. Mais voilà, Potter et son esprit de contradiction hors norme avait décidé que finalement coucher avec un professeur haït, mâle et de vingt ans son aîné serait un meilleur programme pour la soirée que d'aller jouer aux échecs avec ses amis Gryffondor...

Et lui n'avait pas pu résister... Il était faible... et il était amoureux...

.-.

_"Faut vraiment que vous disiez ça sans cesse?"_

Que vous l'aimez?

_"Je ne l'aime pas!"_

Et c'était quoi ce sourire niais quand vous vous êtes séparé de lui?

_"Sourire post coïtal?"_

Vous êtes odieux.

_"Vous êtes une Poufsouffle."_

Voui, peut être, mais moi je n'aime pas Harry Potter, et je ne m'en sert pas comme doudou...

_"Qui ? Doudou?"_

.-.

Car notre maître potion, malgré ses prises de consciences, malgré ses râleries, malgré son air renfrogné, tenait Harry par la taille et ne se lassait pas de caresser ses cheveux ébouriffés.

.-.

_"Je n'ai... je n'ai pas fait attention."_

Mais voui, mais voui

_"Quand il se réveillera je fais quoi?"_

Un bisou?

_"Un quoi?"_

Ce qu'il est entrain de faire là!

.-.

Potter encore a moitié endormi venait de soulever légèrement sa tête pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son professeur.

"Bonjour"

"Potter..."

"Snape..." le sourire aux lèvres Harry tenta d'imiter le ton agacé de son amant.

Soupirant bruyamment, Severus marmonna un bonjour bougon.

"Vous n'êtes pas du matin hein?"

"Potter... (soupir) ... là n'est pas le sujet... vous ne pouvez pas vous réveiller dans mes bras m'embrasser et me dire bonjour comme si cela était naturel."

"Vous auriez préférez plus qu'un baiser?"

"POTTER!"

"Je rigole, je rigole... vous voulez encore qu'on parle c'est ça?"

.-.

Acquiesçant lentement Snape fit apparaître un peignoir en soie sombre sur le corps de son élève et sur le sien. Discuter nu n'avait jamais été son fort, d'autant plus si la personne qui était en face de lui était la personne qu'il désirait le plus au monde...

.-.

_"Vous aimez bien les exagérations hein?"_

Quoi vous allez pas me dire que par rapport à Dumbledore, vous ne désirez pas plus Harry...

_"Brrrrrrr arrêtez de me mettre des idées horribles dans la tête s'il vous plaît..."_

Oui pardon...

.-.

"Dites, je peux vous poser une question?"

"Posez toujours Potter..."

"A quoi vous pensez quand vous vous mettez à fixer le ciel avec cet air mauvais?"

"Pardon?"

"Oui j'ai remarqué... vous me parlez et puis d'un coup vous fusillez du regard un point au plafond et vous froncez des sourcils comme si vous parliez avec quelqu'un d'autre..."

"Longue histoire Potter, longue histoire, mais dans le fond cela ne vous concerne pas... nous devrions plutôt parler de cette nuit."

"Quelle partie?"

"Pardon?"

"Oui, quelle partie? La partie où je suis venu vous embêter dans votre bain? Celle où vous m'avez fait des proposition indécentes, celle où je vous ai forcé à prendre un bain avec moi, ou celle ou nous avons couché ensemble?... Snape? Snape? Ça va pas?"

La tête entre ses mains se frottant désespérément les yeux le fameux Snape était au bord de la crise de nerf...

"Ecoutez Potter, pourriez vous essayer de prendre tout ceci un peu moins à la légère... ce que nous avons fait..."

"Coucher ensemble?"

"HAAAAAAA... voui... si vous voulez... le fait que nous ayons... cou... cou..."

"Couché ensemble?"

"... oui... n'était pas une bonne idée..."

"C'était bien pourtant..."

"Ecoutez Potter, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous étrangle de mes mains... taisez vous… Pitié!"

"Quoi ça ne vous a pas plu a vous? Pourtant j'avais cru que..."

"POTTTTTTEEEEERRRRRRRR!"

"QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?"

"...Je suis fatigué..."

.-.

_"Je peux me suicider maintenant?"_

Il est mignon quand il joue l'idiot...

_"Nan mais il joue pas là, il est réellement inconscient de la gravité de la situation."_

En tous cas il a aimé ce que vous lui avez fait...

_"...m'fait une belle jambe... Dumbledore va me tuer..."_

Mais non, peut être que si lui gamin lui explique...

_"Et il va lui dire quoi? Que je suis un amant attentionné?"_

Pas sure que ça calme me vieux...

_"Huhuhu."_

Quoi?

_"Vous commencez à parler comme moi..."_

Bon allez vous occuper de votre problème, il vous regarde bizarrement là...

.-.

"Bon Potter..."

"Harry"

"Pardon?"

"Nous venons de coucher ensemble, vous pouvez peut être m'appeler Harry?"

"Je ne... ho et puis raz le bol... Ecoutez on va faire rapide... Nous avons couché ensemble."

"C'est bien vous réussissez à le dire maintenant."

"Je vais vous..." Respirant lentement Snape essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer... " Donc je disais, nous avons couché ensemble et même si cela était appréciable... dites un mot Potter et je vous lance un sort... cela était une très mauvaise idée et nous allons en subir les conséquences. Je risque de perdre mon job et vous... en fait vous vous ne risquez pas grand chose mais quand même!"

"Je parlerais à Dumbledore!" Les yeux d'Harry brillaient de détermination.

"Non... vraiment, je préfère pas... vraiment... "

"Si si, je lui expliquerais que vous m'aimez et que je vous aime et que nous voulons nous marier, il ne pourra que nous bénir..."

.-.

Et là… Il y eut un blanc, plus un bruit de respiration coupée, puis un bruit de gorge qui se racle et enfin un étouffement sonore... pour finir par un:

"QUOIIIIIIIIII?"

Snape, rouge comme une tomate, une main sur la gorge, l'autre sur sa poitrine était au bord de la crise cardiaque...

.-.

_"Nuance, là, la crise cardiaque vient de passer, j'en suis à la mort cérébrale là..."_

Ha , excusez...

_"C'est rien, on peut confondre..."_

.-.

Les yeux exorbités, la mâchoire crispée, les poings serrés, Snape fixait Potter avec incompréhension.

"Potter, avez vous complètement perdu l'esprit?"

"Quoi? Vous voulez pas m'épouser?"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... mais vous êtes totalement fou?"

Un éclat de rire joyeux lui répondit. Harry plie en deux sur les draps froissés se tenait le ventre. Il pleurait de rire tout en fixant son maître de potion.

.-.

_"Ca y est, il a pété les plombs"_

Je pense surtout qu'il se fichait de vous.

_"Ha?"_

Mais voui, c'était une blague...

_"Ha... mais quel petit con!"_

.-.

S'essuyant les yeux du revers du peignoir, Harry sourit gentiment à son professeur.

"Pardon, c'était trop facile, mais vous stressez pour rien, il va rien dire Dumbledore, si je lui dit que c'était ma décision, il ne pourra rien vous faire..."

"J'en doute..."

"Mais si, je vous assure. Par contre vous êtes sur que vous m'aimez pas juste un peu?"

"Potteeeer!"

"Ho ça va hein, j'ai quand même le droit de demander... un poutou?"

"Potteeeeeeeerrrrr!"

'"Vous l'aimez bien mon nom, hein?"

.-.

Snape n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la cheminée de leur chambre prit une jolie teinte verte avant de faire un bruit d'explosion.

Un nuage de fumée sentant bon la barbe à papa au citron enveloppa toute la chambre avant de se dissiper, et de laisser devant leurs yeux ébahis, un homme de stature imposante, partant un robe jaune et verte avec des broderies représentant des poulpes dansant par deux ou par trois...

Un toussotement plus tard, un éternuement plus loin, Snape et Harry ouvrirent les yeux sur leur nouvel invité...

.-.

"Bonjour Severus"

.-.

Harry et son professeur ne répondirent pas, tout bêtement parce qu'Harry s'était retrouvé sans savoir pourquoi la bouche remplie de cake au citron et que Snape lui... s'était évanoui... trop d'émotion d'un coup le pauvre...

"Je vous dérange pas j'espère?"

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilaaaaaaa**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu :D**

**gros bisouxxx**

**Fanny **


	16. Albus?

_**Tout nouveau tout beau voilà le chapitre 16...**_

_**On n'y croyait plus hein?**_

_**... Je vous comprend :p**_

_**Bref bonne lecture :)**_

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_Les cakes au citron c'est bon, les sablés aux oranges ça me dérange, les babas à la poire c'est trop Serpentard…_

Sans savoir exactement comment, je me retrouve assis sur le lit dans lequel j'ai dormi cette nuit, avec une douzaine de petits cakes parfumés aux citrons à mes pieds, presque autant fourrés dans la bouche, ainsi qu'un Snape évanoui par terre, et surtout…

Surtout un Dumbledore hyper souriant assis sur une chaise en face de moi.

C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'on se rend compte qu'il faut toujours, TOUJOURS écouter les plus vie…les plus sages.

Snape avait raison…il va avoir de sacrés problèmes…Moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais Dumbledore peut rien me faire, puisque je suis le seul à pouvoir les débarrasser de Voldie chéri…Pratique hein ?

"Un peu de thé, Harry ?"

"Heu…je…non…enfin voui je veux bien…"

C'est vrai que j'ai un peu la dalle et que je compte bien m'empiffrer façon Ron…ben oui, après tout ce que j'ai fait cette nuit, les efforts ça creuse ! Et ouais, le bain, l'allergie…hum voilà quoi.

Le directeur me regarde manger avec amusement mes gâteaux et fait apparaître une tasse de thé brûlante entre mes mains. Tellement chaude que de surprise, j'en éparpille un peu sur le lit de Snape, et une grosse tache commence à apparaître sur les draps…tant pis, sa chambre empestera le tilleul à jamais…

Un coup d'œil sur le professeur de potions m'indique qu'il est toujours inconscient allongé par terre. Faudrait peut être le réveiller, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver en tête à tête avec Dumby, c'est aux adultes de régler ça entre eux après tout…

J'esquisse donc un geste pour le secouer d'une façon douce et délicate, mais le directeur m'arrête dans mon élan.

"Laisse le dormir, nous le réveillerons plus tard. En attendant Harry, je crois qu'une petite discussion est nécessaire à présent."

Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieuohmondieuohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu

"Ok…"

Ok un peu étranglé, non pas que j'ai pas envie de parler, non…du tout, mais bon quand même…

"Tu vois Harry, à ton âge, j'ignorais tout de la vie. Mais un jour, mes parents sont entrés dans ma chambre, ils tenaient un club de gym à l'époque, et m'ont dit ceci : _Albus, ce ne sont pas les cigognes qui apportent les enfants._

Je te laisse imaginer le choc que cela a produit en moi. Harry, toi tu n'as plus de parents, plus de parrain…plus rien en fait."

_Quand vous n'allez pas bien, tapez Albus au 3125, 0.13ct par sms…_

"C'est donc à moi à qui revient la lourde tâche de t'informer de toutes ces choses là…"

Oula oula…soit il a mit de la drogue dans mes gâteaux, soit il en a mit dans les siens, mais y'a un truc qui cloche là…

"Heu mais c'est-à-dire que…"

"Non, il ne faut pas que tu sois gêné, c'est dans la nature des choses ce que tu as fait avec le professeur Snape cette nuit."

Il n'a pas l'air très fâché, ni même vraiment choqué…Mais…c'est quoi le rapport avec les cigognes ?

"Quand deux personnes se rencontrent, il arrive que ce genre de choses se produise…Cela m'est arrivé aussi, et comme toi, ma première fois était quelque chose de pas très ordinaire…"

Voilà. J'ai trouvé quelle était ma punition. Je vais avoir droit au récit détaillé de la vie sexuelle de Dumbledore dans toute son intégralité…Mon dieu, tout sauf ça…Et Snape qui roupille tranquillement sur le plancher. Ah, il s'en sort bien celui là, pour changer…Encore une ruse de Serpentard de se la jouer Belle au Bois Dormant dans les situations périlleuses…Pffff…

"…Et là elle a enlevé son petit haut noir à dentelles, et m'a dit : _je suis un homme…_et je lui ai assuré que ça ne changerait rien à notre relation et que cette nuit serait la plus belle de notre vie…"

Au secours…que quelqu'un me rende sourd, le rende muet, rende Snape plus actif…pitié…faites quelque chose…

Forcé de l'écouter, j'ai donc droit à toute sa jeunesse dans le moindre détail. Au bout d'un long moment, je finis par perdre la notion du temps…Est-il l'heure d'aller en cours ? De manger ? Snape se réveille pas, ça commence à m'inquiéter un peu…C'est vrai, s'il meurt, comment je vais faire moi ? Plus de câlin, plus de bain, et par-dessus le marché, j'hériterais probablement de Robert le canard…Reste avec nous Severus, ne me quitte paaaas !!!

Quand même, j'espère que Dumbledore ne lui a rien fait en arrivant…

"…Alors j'ai dit à Argus que notre relation ne pouvait malheureusement pas marcher mais qu'il pouvait rester à Poudlard s'il en avait envie…vois-tu où je veux en venir avec tout ça Harry ?

"Heu je…"

Excellente question. Que les cracmols sont nuls au pieu ? Qu'il ne faut pas se balader la nuit tout seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard parce qu'on risque d'y croiser des pervers ?

"…Non, pas vraiment…"

Il a un petit sourire amusé en croquant dans son biscuit au citron.

"Et bien…je ne te blâme pas sur ce que tu as fait cette nuit tu as pu constater que moi-même, j'ai commis quelques erreurs dans ma vie…"

"Ce n'était pas une erreur ! Je ne regrette absolument rien !"

Non mais ! De quoi il se mêle le vieux ? Si lui aussi avait couché avec Snape, il saurait que j'ai parfaitement raison et que ça valait le coup !

"Je n'ai pas dit cela Harry…Saches seulement que je comprends tout à fait ta situation, pour m'être moi-même retrouvé dans la même position avec le professeur Binns il y a des années de cela."

Oo j'ai dû louper une partie du récit là…

"Donc il n'y aura aucune conséquence ?"

"Non. Malheureusement, tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'une relation entre un élève et un professeur peut engendrer des problèmes, et que donc, elle ne doit en aucun cas s'instaurer en ces lieux."

Plus de Snape à poil au petit matin alors ?

"Tu devras voir le professeur Snape uniquement dans le cadre de ses cours, et habillé, cela va de soi."

Parfois, j'ai l'impression que cet homme devine la moindre de mes pensées…Bon, moi de toute façon, ça me va, du moment que je puisse le rejoindre à la tombée de la nuit…enfin, si ça le tente bien sûr.

"En tout cas, si ça vient à se savoir, vous aurez des problèmes tous les deux, donc soyez discret; ta cape d'invisibilité te sera très utile."

"Ne vous en faites pas, je rajoute souriant, des gens comme Malfoy n'en sauront rien."

"Ce n'était pas à Draco que je pensais…Lui au contraire, ne serait pas contre vous rejoindre dans la chambre de temps à autre…"

J'ai dû mal entendre…c'est pas possible autrement. Ce sont tous des pervers. Tous. Sans exception. Ils me déçoivent pfff…

"Bon, et bien bonne journée Harry, n'oublies pas d'aller en cours quand même. Mes salutations à Severus lorsqu'il reprendra connaissance."

Et il disparaît de la même manière qu'il était apparu. Bien sûr, pile à ce moment-là, j'entends Snape bougonner quelque chose et se relever lentement. Je suis sûr que l'un des deux l'a fait exprès pour me casser les c…

"Potter ! Que s'est-il passé ?"

Et dire bonjour ça le tuerait ?...Puisque c'est comme ça, on va le faire tourner un peu en bourrique…

"Mais rien du tout voyons…bien dormi ?"

M'installant à califourchon sur lui à peine assit sur le lit, je l'entoure de mes deux bras en soupirant. Il me repousse en grognant.

Méchant.

"Potter…vous sentez le citron, alors inutile de chercher à me cacher quoi que ce soit."

"Mais votre gel douche est parfumé au citron, professeur. Ça se trouve, j'ai pris une douche à défaut d'un bain avec vous…"

"C'est ça. Et Dumbledore est la nouvelle nympho de Poudlard tant qu'on y est…"

'Croit pas si bien dire le Snape…

Et il a même pas relevé que je connaissais son gel douche. Doit vraiment avoir la tête dans le cul dis donc…

"Il est venu n'est-ce pas ?"

De bonne grâce, je me décide enfin à tout lui dire. Un Snape de mauvais poil, ça va deux minutes, mais au bout d'un moment ça perd de son charme. Oh bien sûr, il ne croit pas la moitié de ce que je raconte, mais il fallait s'y attendre…J'avoue, moi aussi l'image mentale de notre bien aimé directeur en train de se faire fouetter par un elfe de maison, j'ai eu du mal au début…

Après lui avoir tout expliqué, je finis donc par me rapprocher de lui, mode "petit-potter-irrésistible-plein-d'étoiles-dans-les-yeux" et lui lance :

"Ça veut dire qu'on peut continuer à se voir si tu le veux…enfin…si tu veux quoi…"

**oOoOoOoOo**

**J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu :)**

**A tout de suite pour la suite...**

**Bisouxxx**

**Maddy**


	17. Lucette Pipelette

**Re bonjour :)**

**Voilà donc le retour de Sevounet et de la biographe folle!**

**Bonne lecture :D**

**.-.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

.-.

Il y a eut un moment dans la vie de Snape, où tout allait bien, où tout était à sa place. Il y eut un moment dans sa vie, où Snape s'est senti simplement heureux.

Et bien ce n'était pas maintenant.

.-.

_"Et c'est peu de le dire"_

Vous exagérez pas mal je trouve.

_"Quand même, Albus, avec Dobby…"_

J'avoue même moi j'ai eu du mal à le croire, mais après tout, ces grands yeux tendres, ce nez mutin sa peau légèrement plissée…

_"Vous parlez d'Albus là?"_

Euh… oui aussi …

.-.

Potter, Harry Potter, Harry, 'Ry, Ryry, Rynounet d'amour était actuellement installé confortablement sur son bassin et lui demandait les yeux pleins d'étoiles s'il voulait bien de lui, vu que Mr Je-Suis-Dingue-De-Sexe-Albus bénissait leurs ébats nocturnes.

.-.

_"Je lui réponds quoi?"_

On répond oui et on fait un 'ros câlin.

_"Vous êtes vraiment gâteuse, vous vous en rendez compte?"_

Ben, dans le fond je m'en fout, mon bouquin tire à sa fin et j'ai besoin d'un happy end, donc soit, je suis gâteuse mais vous, vous allez me donner mon happy end, foi de Lucette!

_"Lucette?"_

voui?

_"Non, rien, je découvre votre prénom c'est tout!"_

_.-._

"Mr Potter, voulez-vous s'il vous plaît arrêter de me regarder comme un chiot qui attend sa pâtée!"

"Mais Sev?"

Poussant peu délicatement le jeune homme qui l'écrasait de tout son poids, Sev se releva s'enroulant dans sa robe de chambre sombre.

"Sev?"

Ha, il n'en menait pas large le survivant. Les yeux embués, la moue boudeuse, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'habitude et cette voix lourde de reproche et d'interrogation.

"Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça Monsieur Potter! Je me fiche de ce qu'a dit ce vieux fou. Sortez de chez-moi et retournez dans votre dortoir."

Le regard du maître de potion avait reprit tout son tranchant et ses paroles étaient aussi froides que le marbre. Severus Snape, maître de potion détesté était de retour.

.-.

Si je puis me permettre vous faites N'importe quoi!

_"Je ne vous permet pas justement!"_

... ha? Ben ce n'est pas grave, je me lance quand même. C'est quoi ça? Une envie subite de le faire souffrir, un vengeance post mortem vis à vis de son père, un Alzheimer fulgurant?

_"Un regain d'intelligence et de sagesse!"_

De connerie oui!

_"Écoutez je n'ai pas envie de m'expliquer maintenant, laissez-moi finir... s'il vous plaît."_

Severus?... ok si vous voulez, mais à mon avis vous faites une bêtise.

.-.

Ne quittant pas son élève du regard, Le professeur Snape battait du pied en cadence. L'air sombre et sans la moindre once de regret.

"Mais professeur, vous ne pouvez pas. J'ai, enfin nous avons... "

"Nous avons fait une erreur, et vous vous en rendrez compte bien assez tôt. Rentrez chez vous et oubliez tout ça!"

Harry se leva doucement enfilant son pantalon avec lenteur et remettant enfin son t-shirt froissé. Il était au bord des larmes, mais il ne devait pas le montrer, il avait le cœur brisé mais il ne voulait pas y penser.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en rends déjà compte." Et sur ces mots il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, ne remarquant pas la mâchoire crispée de son professeur.

Un bruit de porte claquée plus tard Severus s'effondra sur son fauteuil, la tête entre ses mains.

"J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait" murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

.-.

Severus?

_"Laissez-moi"_

Déjà, vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça. Ensuite, est-ce que ça va?

_"Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller?"_

Je... Non en effet... Allez le chercher.

_"Mais vous êtes bouchée ou quoi? Je ne PEUX PAS faire ça! Nous avons 20 ans de différence, il aura 30 ans j'en aurais 50, quand je serai un grabataire de 80 ans il aura à peine 60 ans... C'est RIDICULE! Et il ne connaît que moi, il lui faut... de l'expérience, il doit vivre sa vie! Et je n'en fait définitivement pas partie!_

_Je l'aime voyez-vous... il y a 24h il me détestait de toute son âme."_

Et alors? Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis.

_"Ben voyons, je ne me vois pas vivre sans lui, croyez-vous que cela lui convienne? Il n'a que 17 ANS!! ... et j'ai été ridicule de me laisser aller. Rassurez-vous il va m'oublier, il me hait déjà, ça ne sera pas dur."_

Et vous?

_"Moi? Moi je continuerai... comme avant..._

_Laissez-moi maintenant..."_

_.-._

Enfin seul, Severus s'ouvrit sa bouteille de Fire Whisky pour se noyer dedans...

.-.

**SsSsSsSsSsSs**

.-.

Moi, Lucette, Sorcière-Biographe de mon état, je m'en vais faire ce que je n'ai encore jamais fait.

Je m'en vais mettre mon nez dans les affaires de mon client. Et je m'en vais arranger ce gros fatras!

Nan mais franchement, vous avez vu sa tête?

J'ai beau être impartiale et tout et tout... faut pas pousser Merlin dans les oursins!

Me voilà donc partie pour le dortoir Gryffondor!

Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller si loin finalement, à quelques mètres des cachots de Snape, une ombre assise contre un mur sanglote bruyamment.

.-.

"Ben faut pas pleurer mon biquet!"

Harry Potter, déprimé de son état, regarde le couloir vide d'un air effrayé.

"Qui est là?"

Bien entendu il ne peut pas me voir. Tant que mon contrat avec Snape n'est pas fini je suis aussi impalpable qu'un fantôme. Va-t-en expliquer ça à un gamin au bord du suicide.

"Euh... ta conscience?"

Oki... j'aurais pu trouver mieux...

"... ça y est je deviens fou... manquait plus que ça"

"Non, non tu n'es pas fou. Écoute j'ai vu tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit et..."

"VOUS AVEZ TOUT VU???"

"Euh.. enfin... pas tout tout hein, y a eut un moment Sev est passé sous le drap et j'ai pas pu... ENFIN BREF! Là n'est pas le sujet. Il t'aime!"

"Oki je suis fou et j'ai une conscience perverse... "

"Petit, j'ai pas 300 ans devant moi donc on va faire vite : Le grand cornichon sénile qui se trouve derrière la porte là-bas, t'aime comme un taré, et s'il te repousse c'est pour une vague question d'étique et de différence d'âge que je n'ai moi-même pas encore saisi. Il est actuellement entrain de se pinter la tronche avec du whisky qui pourrait facilement trouer le marbre du sol des cachots. Donc tu vas être un gentil Gryffondor, et tu vas me dire ce que tu ressens pour la pov cruche qui chouine en non stop"

"Snape? chouiner?"

"C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce que je viens de te dire?"

"Il m'aime?"

"Voilà, c'était ça l'info importante... on avance!"

"Et vous voulez savoir ce que je ressens?"

"Vi parce que je vais pas te demander d'aller le retrouver si tu as juste craqué sur ses fesses!"

"Raaaaahh ses fesses"

"Voui voui, bon alors?"

"Ben je sais pas moi, vous êtes drôle..."

"Et bien il serait bon que tu le saches, car il est pas frais le professeur de potion!"

"Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre..."

"Ben voilà qui est déjà pas mal... si tu allais lui dire ça?"

"Pour me faire foutre à la porte? Vous savez combien de fois depuis hier j'ai été renvoyé de chez lui?"

"5 ou 6, j'ai plus compté en fait... Bon tu y vas ou pas?"

"Je ... je vais voir..."

"Bien je te laisse, j'y retourne!"

"Vous allez où?"

"Longue histoire! Adieu petit homme."

J'essaie de prendre une voix mystérieuse mais n'arrive qu'à m'étouffer et "disparais" en toussotant.

.-.

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSs**

**.-.**

Affalé sur son canapé, Severus Snape n'en menait pas large. Il venait de mettre à la porte la seule personne qu'il aimait vraiment. Et maintenant qu'il avait goûté au péché, il avait du mal à retourner à son ancienne vie.

.-.

_"Ha vous revoilà?"_

Oui, j'ai ... j'étais allée prendre un verre d'eau...

_"Vous m'avez manqué vous savez..."_

Oula, ça va pas bien vous...

_"Borf, la routine habituelle, je suis seul, détesté et je pense à me jeter de la tour d'astronomie juste après m'être empoisonné au cyanure... pour être sûr!"_

Ah vouais... quand même...

Je ... je continue?

_"vi vi "_

_.-._

Le feu était éteint et même si le froid commençait à se faire sentir, Snape n'en avait cure. Il était fatigué et il ne se sentait pas d'aller faire son cours, dans à peine une heure.

Car le temps ne s'était pas arrêté, et même s'il aurait voulu se cacher dans son lit jusqu'à ce qu'on l'oublie, la vie continuait à l'extérieur et cette vie comprenait des cours et des élèves à surveiller, et comme de bien entendu, ses premières heures il les avait avec Potter.

Il se leva donc pour aller dans la salle de bain. Évitant soigneusement la baignoire il fila sous la douche pour laisser son corps se détendre sous le jet d'eau brûlante.

.-.

Plus que trente minute et il devrait soutenir une nouvelle fois ce regard vert plein de reproche, plus que trente minutes et il irait brûler aux enfers.

.-.

_"Pour une fois que je trouve que vous n'exagérez pas..."_

Vous êtes sûr que vous allez tenir le choc?

_"J'ai survécu à des doloris à la chaîne, ce n'est pas le regard d'un amant éconduit qui va me faire flancher!"_

_.-._

Enroulant une serviette sèche autour de sa taille, Severus se dirigea vers sa chambre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des coups puissants contre la porte de ses appartements.

.-.

_"Ne me dites pas..."_

Je ne dis rien, je ne suis pas devin.

_"Si c'est Potter, je vous assure que je lui lance un impardonnable"_

Si vous le dites...

.-.

Resserrant sa serviette autour de ses hanches, Severus alla ouvrir la porte avec hargne.

"QUOI?"

"Vous accueillez toujours les gens en serviette? Ou c'est juste une faveur que vous me faites, professeur?"

.-.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_**.-.**_

_**Et nous connaissons donc enfin l'identité de notre gentille biographe... qu'elle joie :p**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé :)**_

_**Bisouxxxx**_

_**Fanny**_


	18. En dehors des cachots

**Yop Yop...**

**Et si nous revenions une dernière fois su le petit monde de Ryry...**

**Bonne lecture de l'avant dernier chapitre :)**

**.-.**

**oOoOoOo**

Ma vie n'est qu'un cercle vicieux dont on ne sort jamais, à mon plus grand désarroi. Non vraiment, là je commence à en avoir marre de constamment devoir faire le premier pas avec celui qui est sensé jouer l'adulte dans l'histoire.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène, il n'y a même pas 24 heures de cela, sauf qu'il y a 24 heures, j'en aurais rigolé si la situation avait été moins grave. Vous trouvez que je dramatise ? Cela n'a peut-être aucune importance pour Snape de coucher avec n'importe qui quand il le veut, mais pas moi. On va même dire que je le fais rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais.

Beaucoup diraient que c'était une connerie, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne donne pas mon corps au premier venu –quoi que puisse en penser cet imbécile de Malfoy- et j'espère, c'est vrai, obtenir maintenant une relation un minimum sérieuse avec Snape. Je pourrais même me contenter de le voir _pas souvent_, tant que je le vois.

Et le voilà devant sa porte, un air furieux sur le visage, les gouttes d'eau qui font la course vers un endroit toujours aussi sexy mais désormais moins interdit, et moi j'ai une curieuse boule à l'estomac qui semble vouloir me faire rendre les gâteaux au citron de Dumbledore, doublé d'un goût amer dans la bouche qui n'a rien à voir avec les fruits.

Sans parler que je deviens schizo et papote tranquillement avec ma pote la conscience dans les couloirs dès que je pense au suicide. Ouais, ma vie n'est décidément pas simple.

En attendant, Snape ne répond toujours pas à ma question posée il y a maintenant des centaines de secondes. Je le sens qui frissonne au contact de l'air glacial des cachots, et je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras pour que tout cela finisse enfin et qu'on arrête de se compliquer les choses pour rien.

"Ne me regardez pas avec cet air là."

"Je ne vous regarde pas, je vous observe."

"Arrêtez de jouer avec les mots."

"Arrêtez de jouer avec mes sentiments."

Ça y'est, c'est dit…je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile en fait. Il peut être tellement stupide parfois, qu'il se pourrait qu'il n'ait quand même pas compris.

"Pardon ?"

Et voilà, j'en étais sûr…Il devrait sérieusement arrêter le tilleul, je suis persuadé que ça atrophie le cerveau ce genre de trucs, à force…

"Rien…laissez tomber…"

Je ne suis qu'un lâche. Je ne suis qu'un lâche parce que finalement, je renonce à lui dire ces choses qu'avant je considérais comme si niaises, mais en fin de compte si vraies…Comme si fuir toute forme de discussion était la meilleur solution…quoi que…après tout, si lui ne veut pas en parler, je ne peux pas l'obliger. Je ne peux pas constamment forcer les choses pour qu'elles se passent comme je le veux.

"En attendant, _Potter_, vous êtes toujours sur _mon_ palier."

"Je sais."

"Potter…vous ne me laisserez donc jamais me laver en paix ?"

"Pas tout seul en tout cas !"

Bon, j'aurai tenté hein…l'ultime essai on va dire, même si le cœur n'y est plus…et étant donné la tête qu'il fait, je ne vais pas le déranger plus longtemps avec tout ça, c'est vrai on dirait que je viens lui annoncer que je suis enceinte ! Malgré tout, j'ai quand même toujours ce goût âpre dans la bouche, sans parler des yeux qui me brûlent…encore un méchant effet secondaire du tilleul ça !

"C'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas je m'en vais…je venais juste pour…m'excuser…"

Ça sonne faux, c'est très très pathétique et très très pitoyable, ça sent le "retenez-moi avant que je ne parte définitivement mon doux prince" à trois kilomètres, mais Snape ne doit pas souvent lire des bouquins à l'eau de rose pour comprendre toute la subtilité de mes mots…Bon moi non plus j'en lis pas, mais vivre quotidiennement aux côtés de Ron et Hermione apprend à reconnaître tous les trucs possibles et imaginables en matière de drague ridicule…

Dans un ultime effort, je le regarde une dernière fois, tentant de déceler la moindre chose dans son regard qui pourrait me faire rester, me convaincre que ça le fait un petit peu chier quand même, mais rien…dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu me vanter d'avoir clouer le bec au terrible professeur des potions…mais là, j'ai pas tellement envie de rire.

"Vos excuses sont acceptées."

Et voilà que je me remets à courir, sans un regard derrière moi, après qu'il ait prononcé ces terribles mots, dont je ne pensais pas qu'ils pourraient me faire autant de mal. Bien entendu, il ne me rattrape pas –courir dans les couloirs en serviette de bain après un sale gamin têtu et hypocrite serait sûrement mal vu de toute façon-, et puis même, la cloche sonne, annonçant le début des cours.

oOo

"Harry…Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? "

"Hein ? "

"Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu dessinais des canards sur ton parchemin au lieu de transformer ta bouilloire en grillage…Mais je veux pas te déranger tu as l'air profondément occupé. "

Je regarde Ron. Puis mon parchemin. Puis Ron. Puis Mc Gonagall qui a l'air outré de tant de distraction à quelques mois seulement des Aspics.

En effet, ce qui me sert habituellement à prendre des notes, est désormais jonché de petits canards qui courent d'un coin à l'autre, silencieusement, mais c'est du plus bel effet. Et ils ont tous l'air vicieux.

Cours de métamorphose. J'avoue, j'ai séché le cours de potions du matin, m'épargnant ainsi les regards froids, les répliques cinglantes, les mains parfaites, la bouche tentante, et tout ce qui aurait été susceptible d'empirer encore plus la situation. Et le prochain cours avec lui n'est que la semaine prochaine. Me voilà tranquille pour un moment.

Je ne l'ai pas vu au déjeuner, de toute façon je n'ai pas touché au repas, et je suis allé directement à la salle de Métamorphose.

Ron et Hermione m'ont aussitôt sauté dessus, l'air affolé et furieux à la fois.

_"Ciel, tu as les mêmes habits que hier Harry ! »_

Hermione avait l'air plus inquiète de ma tenue vestimentaire que de ma tête, qui apparemment, d'après ce que Ron me dit quelques minutes après, aurait fait fuir le Baron Sanglant lui même. Et j'ai pas le droit de porter deux fois le même pull d'abord ? Pour la peine je le remettrai demain celui-là !

Bref, ils m'ont posé des tas de questions comme il fallait s'y attendre, sur Snape, sur pourquoi je n'ai pas dormi dans le dortoir, et que s'est-il passé…Sauvé par la cloche qui retentit une nouvelle fois, je me suis engouffré dans la salle pour une fois bien accueillante, et depuis une heure trente je planche sur quoi leur dire.

J'ai pensé à la version "Snape était pas là et je me suis endormie contre une statue", mais quelqu'un m'aurait bien ramassé quand même, donc ensuite j'ai pensé dire que Snape m'avait signé le papier avec un grand sourire mais qu'après il m'avait forcé à faire tout le programme de potion en une nuit, mais ça colle pas, Snape ne l'aurait jamais signé ce foutu papier et au mieux il m'aurait expédié dehors plus vite que son ombre comme il a fait beaucoup trop de fois cette nuit. J'en étais à me dire que le mieux était d'avouer que lui et moi nous étions découvert une passion commune pour les échecs et qu'on avait passé la nuit à y jouer, quand Ron m'a aimablement fait remarquer que je dessinais des canards.

J'entreprends donc de m'occuper de ma bouilloire, et à la fin du cours, Mc Gonagall me retient après que tous les autres soient partis pour me parler. Car soit disant je ne suis pas concentré, qu'on ne peut plus se permettre de rigoler à un tel niveau de l'année, que je dois montrer l'exemple aux autres et blablabla…

Bien sûr j'arrive en retard au cours suivant, mais c'est pas grave, personne ne le remarque étant donné que c'est le cours le plus chaotique qui existe au monde : les sortilèges.

Je m'installe donc tranquillement, surprenant Ron et Hermione en pleine conversation.

"Nan sérieux arrête de le défendre, c'est du pipeau l'histoire avec Snape. Tu sais bien qu'il est pas allé le voir, c'était juste une excuse."

"Mais c'est pas possible je te dis qu'il ne va pas voir Malfoy en secret tous les jeudis soir pour coucher avec, mais je vais finir par croire que toi t'aimerais bien !"

"Très drôle Hermione…Alors quoi ? Pourquoi il est pas rentré cette nuit ?"

"Tu n'as aucune psychologie mon pauvre Ron…Notre Harry, ça se voit, il est amoureux !"

"Ha ?"

"Mais oui !"

"Et…on peut savoir de qui ?"

Ho amoureux elle va un peu loin là quand même…

"T'es vraiment aveugle hein…Il arrête pas de le regarder en cours, tout le temps…C'est pas parce qu'il ne dessine pas des petits cœurs partout qu'il ne pense pas à lui…Et le fait qu'ils s'envoient des piques de temps à autre tous les deux…Ils se cherchent tout le temps, et l'autre jour en potion, Harry lui a renversé le sang de sirène sur sa cape, et lui a absolument rien dit !!"

"C'est impossible…ils sont bien trop différents 'Mione…"

"J'ai bien peur que si, ça expliquerait qu'il ne soit pas revenu cette nuit en plus…Mais il faut qu'il sache qu'on le soutient !"

"Ha bon ?"

Ça y'est j'ai fait mon entrée, dire que pendant deux minutes ils ne m'ont même pas remarqué…Tsss…des amis tu parles…

"Ho Harry…tu es là…"

"Oui, et donc ? Vous avez découvert mon amour impossible avec un Serpentard et puis ?"

"Ben…on voulait te dire que c'est pas grave !"

"Oui ! Goyle est un mec bien après tout…différent…mais bien…"

Oh non pas ça…Pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligé de subir ça ? Quelqu'un m'en veut quelque part, c'est ça ? On a décidé à ma naissance que ma vie ne serait que souffrance et humiliation ? Ben le type qui a voulu ça ne s'est pas loupé apparemment…

Bon, soyons un homme, et surtout affrontons-les dignement.

Après tout avoir des amis c'est dépassé de nos jours. Il y en a bien qui se contentent d'un putois alors bon…

"Ron, Hermione, je ne suis pas amoureux de Goyle. Je ne couche pas avec Malfoy, et je n'ai pas dormi contre une statue cette nuit."

"Hein ?"

"Non, non, laissez-moi finir, c'est assez dur comme ça à dire. J'ai été chez Snape. Je l'ai surpris dans son bain, enfin avec une serviette quand même, devant sa porte vous voyez…Il avait de l'eau partout, mais là n'est pas la question.

Heu après avoir été viré quelques fois de chez lui pour diverses raisons, on a prit un bain ensemble et il m'a frotté le dos, je me suis endormi sur son canapé, il m'a caché dans un placard, il a bu aussi, j'avais froid, puis j'ai fait une allergie, il m'a massé pour me calmer, on s'est envoyé en l'air, Dumbledore m'a fait manger des cakes, Snape est tombé dans les pommes, et je suis parti de chez lui parce que finalement c'était pas une bonne idée."

Normalement là avec toutes les informations données en l'espace d'une minute, le fait que j'ai couché avec Snape est passé inaperçu.

Normalement.

"…"

"…"

"Harry…"

"Putain Harry t'aurais pu trouver mieux comme excuse sérieuse pour pas dire que t'avais rejoins Goyle quelque part…"

"Non mais franchement elle est bonne celle-là…Et Snape lui a frotté le dos mwahahaha excellent !!! Il avait un canard en plastique dans sa baignoire tant qu'on y est ?"

"Aller on t'en veut pas, t'as de l'imagination ça on peut pas te l'enlever ! Mais Flitwick nous regarde d'un sale œil là, faudrait peut-être se mettre à bosser…"

Je les regarde d'un œil perplexe. Mais eux ils ont les larmes aux yeux, je vais quand même pas leur gâcher leur fou rire hein ?

Bon je leur dirai plus tard. Ou alors non, à quoi bon ?

Non, ma vie n'est pas simple, mais au moins, elle est divertissante.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà ma participation se clôture ici.**

**A Fanny de finir l'histoire. **

**Je tenais encore à toute vous remercier pour avoir lu cette fiction. **

**A bientôt pour une nouvelle!**

**Bisouxxx**

**Maddy**


	19. Biographie Finie!

**Voilà c'est fini :)**

**J'espere que cette fiction vous aura plu :)**

**Tout de suite le dernier chapitre.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Assis à son bureau la tête entre les mains Severus Snape ne pensait même plus à regarder sa classe.

C'était pourtant des premières années, juste assez vieux pour vouloir tester des mélanges bizarres et juste assez jeune pour forcément les louper et entraîner des explosions ou autre désagrément inhérents aux cours de potions.

Mais la salle pouvait bien partir en fumée, Snape n'en avait cure. En fait ça lui aurait plutôt arrangé ses affaires...

_.-._

_"Je n'aurais pas dit mieux"_

Ha, ça y est vous revenez parmi nous?

_"Le malheur des autres ça vous passe au-dessus hein?"_

Le malheur auto généré... j'avoue...

Je vous ferai remarquer que Potter est revenu vous voir, qu'il a bafouillé des excuses penaudes et que tout ce que vous avez trouvé à dire c'est " excuses acceptées"... Alors après venez pas vous plaindre que vous êtes malheureux...

_"Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre vous savez"_

SI vous auriez pu lui dire que c'était vous qui vous excusiez et le prendre dans vos bras. Moi ça m'aurait permis de finir mon bouquin et vous de vieillir heureux...

Mais nooooonnnnn... monsieur se la joue martyre...

Ben le martyre il va martyriser en silence je ne vous aide plus!

_"Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé!"_

... Snape...

_"Quoi encore?"_

Ça sent pas la fumée là?

.-.

Se levant d'un bond le professeur Snape balaya du regard la salle maintenant complètement vide... et surtout totalement enfumée.

_"Mais c'est pas possible! Tous des mollusques quand il s'agit d'apprendre ses protocoles mais quand il s'agit de mettre le feu alors là on gère!"_

Descendu de sa chaire, Severus se dirigea vers la porte de sortie en maugréant un sort de nettoyage qu'il n'eut pas le temps de finir...

Étendu sur le sol le professeur de potion venait de s'évanouir... probablement empoisonné par les effluves toxiques.

.-.

Quelques heures plus tard nous retrouvons notre cher professeur de Potion alité à l'infirmerie le teint encore plus blafard qu'à son habitude.

_"... trop gentil"_

Vous allez mieux?

_"Mis à part que le fait de vous entendre en non stop commence à devenir difficile pour mon mal de crâne ça peut aller je pense... que s'est-il passé?"_

Mauvaise manip de vos élèves, heureusement ils ont réussi à sortir à temps vous êtes le seul à avoir été victime de la fumée.

_"Quand je vous disais que mes élèves m'adorent..."_

Faut pas leur en vouloir ce sont des gamins... Pompom a dit à Dumbledore que vous deviez vous reposer encore deux bonnes journées. À première vue ce n'était pas très très bon ce que vous avez respiré...

_"Pas assez ... si vous voulez mon avis..."_

Oh arrêtez de vous plaindre. Il ne suffirait que d'un mot de vous et tout s'arrangerait...

_"Oui... mais non..."_

Comme vous voulez, mais alors vous devrez expliquer à votre visiteur qu'il n'a aucune raison de vous regarder avec cet air angoissé...

_"Mon visiteur?"_

Et oui... hihihi

.-.

Harry Potter se tenait debout sans bouger dans l'encadrement de la porte de l'infirmerie.

Il regardait devant lui, ses yeux sautant d'un détail à un autre de la pièce, en s'arrêtant quelques fois sur le lit ou était maintenant assis son professeur.

"Vous comptez rester sur le pas de la porte longtemps Potter?"

"Au moins là vous ne pouvez pas me la claquer au nez"

"Nous avons déjà eut cette conversation..."

Harry passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille et s'approcha doucement.

"Je ... Comment ça va?"

"Je vais bien, des élèves ont faillit me tuer par leur manque d'intelligence, et je commence à me dire qu'ils auraient dû réussir leur coup, mais je vais bien"

"Rien de grave alors?"

"Rien de mortel en effet... vous m'en voyez désolé"

"NE dites pas ça..."

"Allez vous en Potter, vous n'avez pas à être là..."

.-.

La voix de Severus était lasse et presque atone. Il était fatigué de toute cette comédie et surtout fatigué de sa vie sans aucun intérêt...

"C'est sensé me remonter le moral?"

Osez me dire que je me trompe?

"Non, mais quand même... vous donnez l'impression que je vais me trancher les veines..."

Vouais ben si vous souriez un peu et que vous réfléchissiez aussi j'aurais peut-être des choses plus intéressantes à raconter.

"Comme quoi?"

Comme le fait que votre élève est maintenant assis à vos côtés!

"Mais..."

.-.

"Snape il faut qu'on parle"

"Potter levez-vous de mon lit!"

"Non, y en a marre! J'ai passé la journée à essayer de me raisonner - et aussi à expliquer à Hermione et Ron que je ne sortais pas avec Goyle - et juste quand je croyais y être arrivé - et que Ron avait enfin encaissé l'information - j'apprends que vous êtes à l'infirmerie dans un état grave. Et la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est que je pourrais vous perdre. Et croyez-le ou pas j'ai rarement eut aussi mal au cœur qu'à ce moment-là"

"Mauvaise citrouille au repas voilà tout"

"Ne jouez pas l'idiot vous voulez bien!"

.-.

Là j'suis d'accord avec le gamin, arrêtez vos bêtises!

_"Je fais ce que je veux!"_

Il tient à vous boulet!

_"C'est un gosse, bien sûr qu'il tient à moi je suis son premier amant. Il aurait tenu à Hagrid si ça avait été lui"_

"..."

Ça fait peur ce que vous dites...

_"... oui.. pardon..."_

_.-._

Snape respira bruyamment puis ferma les yeux une seconde. Il ne savait plus du tout comment réagir.

"Potter écoutez... je comprends ce que vous ressentez mais je vous assure ceci n'est que temporaire... Un genre de sentimentalisme post perte de virginité. Demain vous n'y penserez plus!"

"Et vous?"

"Quoi et moi? Dois-je vous rappeler que je n'étais pas vierge?"

Essayant d'oublier la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues Harry secoua la tête.

"Non, mais et vous? Est-ce que demain vous n'y penserez plus?"

Sans même y réfléchir Snape se racla la gorge, tentant en vain de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées plus que confuses.

"Là n'est pas le sujet Potter..."

"Si justement! Vous me répétez sans cesse que c'était une erreur, une chose à oublier que ce que nous avons fait est mal, et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Mais si nous n'étions pas « professeur et élève » si je n'étais pas si jeune, si..."

"Si Dumbledore était une femme qui ne supportait pas les sucreries... Potter avec des si on en va, nul part. La situation est telle que je vous l'ai expliquée. Il n'y a rien à rajouter. Vous trouverez rapidement quelqu'un de votre âge, et cette histoire ne sera plus qu'un étrange souvenir."

Les yeux rivés sur ceux de son élève, Snape tentait de garder le plus possible le ton autoritaire que tout le monde lui connaissait. Même si cela était dur, même si cela était douloureux.

.-.

_"Je ne souffre pas ..."_

Et pourquoi votre mâchoire pulse nerveusement ? Pourquoi vos poings sont serrés?

_"Vieille habitude..."_

Severus il est au bord des larmes...

_"CE n'est pas mon problème ça ne l'a jamais été"_

Vous êtes un idiot de droiture... et si vous vous ne souffrez pas, toute votre histoire m'attriste...

.-.

Harry baissa lentement les épaules, essayant de ne pas laisser ses larmes couler sur ses joues brûlantes. Il n'était pas triste... non... juste très énervé, juste fatigué d'être toujours abandonné...

"Vous ne m'aimez pas..." Ce n'était pas une question, juste une amère constatation.

"Et vous en êtes venu seul à cette conclusion Potter?"

Mordant sa lèvre pour ne pas crier Harry se releva d'un bon.

"Non, je vous remercie Professeur vous m'avez magnifiquement aidé sur ce coup!"

Et claquant la porte derrière lui, Harry s'enfuit loin de son professeur...

.-.

Snape resta sans bouger quelques instants avant que ses poings ne commencent à lui faire mal. Lentement il desserra ses doigts blanchis et se força à respirer normalement...

Ses élèves auraient vraiment dû réussir leur coup au moins il aurait moins souffert.

.-.

_"Je ne souffre pas je vous dis!"_

Essayez de me le redire avec la mâchoire moins crispée et les yeux un peu moins brillant et peut-être que je vous croirai...

_"... Il sera bien mieux sans moi"_

Je crois que nous avons déjà eu cette discussion... Et je crois vous avoir déjà donné mon avis. Il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il veut... Et s'il vous veut vous (choix discutable vu votre caractère) et bien quel est le problème!

.-.

"Le problème c'est que je l'aime ..."

Prononçant à haute voix ces paroles le professeur ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui venait de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie.

"Vous pouvez répéter?"

Par contre il entendit sa voix...

"Potter?"

.-.

_"Par Merlin..."_

Comme j'aime cette histoire...

_"Vous parlez de ma vie là..."_

Justement ... allez soyez courageux ...

.-.

"Vous... vous pouvez répéter?"

"Je ne vous parlais pas Potter!"

"J'ai bien remarqué, vous parliez tout seul... mais que disiez vous?"

"Vous n'étiez pas partit en claquant la porte?"

"Si mais je voulais vous dire une dernière chose avant... que disiez-vous Severus..."

"Potter s'il vous plaît... laissez tomber..."

.-.

Mais Potter n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber, c'était même plutôt le contraire. En quelques secondes il se retrouva de nouveau sur le lit de Snape mais cette fois-ci nettement plus près. Beaucoup trop près.

"Dites-moi que vous ne m'aimez pas, dites-moi que ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir ne voulait rien dire?"

"Potter... vous délirez"

"Dites-le... et je m'en vais. Dites-le et dès demain vous me trouvez dans les bras d'un jeune homme plein de talent."

Snape ne grimaça que très légèrement à cette image ce qui de son point de vue était une énorme réussite.

"Je ne vous aime pas Potter! Je vous déteste! Je vous hais de tout mon cœur de toute mon âme desséchée. Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit était une erreur une inexcusable faute de ma part!"

.-.

Ce texte aurait pu être blessant, il aurait pu être rempli de hargne et de douleur, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Car disant ces mots Snape caressait doucement la joue de son élève, retraçant ses lèvres de son pouce, flattant la naissance de son cou, effleurant sa clavicule saillante.

Harry ferma les yeux et pencha son visage vers cette main si douce.

"Vous n'êtes pas très convaincants professeurs..."

"Et pourtant je suis à mon maximum..."

"Ballot..."

"À qui le dite vous..."

.-.

Et n'écoutant que son courage gryffondoresque et peut-être aussi ses hormones de jeune homme de 17 ans révolu, Harry se jeta sur les lèvres de son professeur, appréciant leur texture et leurs mouvements habiles.

.-.

The END

.-.

Épilogue :

Lucette Pipelette en direct live de ce que l'on peut appeler la plus grande pendaison de crémaillère du monde sorcier depuis que Merlin a ouvert son Pommier au public.

En effet le manoir Snape est en liesse!

.-.

"Et est surtout envahi par une tonne de GrYffondor sans aucunes bonnes manières"

"Sev, ce sont mes amis!"

"Justement!

"Ça vaaa... ils t'ont encore rien cassé!"

"Comment ça encore?"

.-.

Bref...

La fête battait son plein. Tout Poudlard était invité, professeurs et élèves, et surtout les anciens élèves.

.-.

"Et surtout des Gryffondor"

"Sev..."

"Sérieusement Harry, toute la famille Weasley?"

"Ils ne sont pas si nombreux..."

"Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur ce sujet..."

.-.

Tous n'attendaient qu'une chose : l'ouverture des cadeaux. Car c'était une chose que le héros du monde sorcier emménage avec son amant mais il y avait des traditions à respecter et les cadeaux en faisaient partie.

.-.

"Et bien sûr tous les papiers cadeaux sont rouges et or"

"C'est festif"

"C'est vomitif"

"Rabat joie"

"Guimauve romantique"

"... hum... pas faux..."

.-.

Harry en déballa une grande quantité émerveillé de recevoir une telle quantité de présents. Ceux-ci allaient du balai tout terrain à des livres de cuisine magique en passant par des boxers noir et verts sombres semi transparents...

Puis ce fut au tour de Snape d'ouvrir certains paquets, sans même trop regarder il en attrapa un de forme rectangulaire entouré de nœuds d'un rouge criard.

.-.

"Si c'est encore un presse agrume je le balance sur un des Weasley"

"Ils aiment la vitamine C"

"Mouais..."

.-.

Le carton enfin dépourvu de tout emballage Snape put enfin voir ce qu'il contenait.

Et là... il y eut un blanc...

Puis un léger bruit de déglutition...

Puis plus rien...

Sauf peut-être le rire de Harry à ses côtés...

.-.

Snape toujours aussi stoïque face à de grandes émotions, reposa le cadeau, fit demi -tour et partie de la salle en de grandes enjambées...

Suivi de peu par un Harry toujours aussi hilare...

.-.

"Mais Seeeeeevvvv reviennnnnnnssssssss c'est que du 20/22 cm!!!!"

.-.

La vrai The END

.-.

Lucette Pipelette à votre service.

Biographe sur demande.

Affiliée à l'imprimerie Weasley & Weasley.

"Les livres dont vous êtes le héros!"

Cheminée 29 rue de la Couillere!

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Merci encore de nous avoir lu :)**

**Gros bisouxxx à toutes :)**

**Maddy & Fanny**


End file.
